Sebuah Rasa
by Lady Camille
Summary: Apakah benar orang sepertinya bisa jatuh cinta? Atau adakah hal lain yang diinginkannya… "Mari bermain, Kardia." bisik lirihnya terucap, seperti desis tidak terdengar—hanya bibir yang mengeja kata tanpa suara. Sebuah ajakan yang akan membawa pada sebuah permainan panjang. Pada permainan kematian.
1. Part I: Sebuah Permainan

1. Rate M untuk semua hal. Isi cerita, bahasa, lime, lemon, kekerasan, kematian, gore.

2. Ini adalah fanfiction. Cerita FIKSI. Hal-hal di dalam tentu hanya fiktif belaka. Namun setting, nama-nama tempat, perusahaan, adalah benar adanya.

3. Terima kasih untuk Dr. Hannibal Lecter, seorang dokter yang sangat menginspirasi, kalau saya dokter mungkin sekali-kali mempraktekkan kelakuannya. #TIDAK Dan untuk Prof. James Moriarty—yang manis dan menggemaskan(?) terima kasih sudah banyak mengilhami.

Selamat membaca!

-o-o0o-o-

Menyenangkan, mungkin hanya definisi kecil yang terdengar murah saat kata itu digunakan untuk menggambarkan sebuah situasi seseorang yang menikmati penderitaan orang lain. Wajah-wajah penuh derita saat menghadapi Dewa Kematian, detik-detik mendekati tercabutnya nyawa dari raga sebenarnya tidak begitu menyenangkan, karena kesakitan itu akan segera berlalu berganti menjadi tubuh mati tak berekspresi. Lebih menarik mengamati orang yang didera kesakitan dan tersiksa begitu lama—namun sang Dewa masih enggan mencabut nyawanya.

Orang seperti itu, yang lebih cerdas dari dari kriminal-kriminal kelas bawah, seorang kriminal dengan jalan pikiran yang lebih kompleks. Seorang psikopat bahkan tidak bisa diselidiki dan ditangkap begitu saja, terlebih jika memiliki intelegensi di atas rata-rata, katakan berapa profesi yang bisa dijalankan seorang psikopat dengan sempurna—seorang psikiatri? Atau bahkan dokter? Eksekutif? Seniman mungkin juga lebih bisa dicurigai. Mafia? Jika terdapat di badan perkumpulan seperti itu—tentunya terlalu terus terang.

Lebih jenius, lebih pandai bergaul—jangan selalu menitik beratkan seorang psikopat adalah seorang aneh penyendiri. Dan dengan motif-motif yang tidak akan pernah terlacak, tidak bisa diendus dan diterka kemana arahnya kecuali dengan penelitian panjang untuk mencari pola—atau bahkan merekonstruksi cara pikir orang-orang tersebut. Apakah semua itu kemudian akan membawa pada jalan terang? Belum tentu.

Terkadang—bahwa pintarnya kepura-puraan, lebih dari sekedar akting sempurna artis kawakan atau apakah itu ekspresi terdalam yang benar-benar dirasakan, sama sekali tidak bisa dibedakan. Faktanya sosok seperti ini, yang menyombongkan diri seolah seperti Dewa Kematian sedang menuntaskan tugas adalah fakta lain dari kehidupan manusia—yang membuat Dewa sekalipun lelah melihatnya, hanya menambah pekerjaan di Dunia Bawah. Tapi bukan itu intinya, karena di dunia manusia paras rupa dan kebaikan bisa saja hanya merupakan sebuah ilusi.

-o-o0o-o-

A Kardia x Dégel fanfiction

Prekuel dari Kali Terakhir

**Sebuah Rasa**

By Niero

Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami

Saint Seiya Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori

-o-o0o-o-

**Part I: Sebuah Permainan**

.

Fulham, 2010. Fall.

Sosok itu berjalan keluar dari ruangan rawat inap VIP, memasukan tangan ke dalam jas putihnya—melewati koridor panjang menuju ruang prakteknya sendiri. Sebelumnya ritual meminta maaf karena usaha maksimal saja tidak cukup untuk menyelamatkan nyawa manusia sudah dilakukan dengan baik, meninggalkan beberapa orang saling memeluk dan menangis di belakang, ada helaan napas—raut empati yang ditunjukkan tadi sudah seperti sewajarnya, tapi gumam lirih selanjutnya, ia menyayangkan sesuatu. Ia tidak puas. Jangan salah menafsirkan, rasa terdari dari berbagai jenis—seperti ketidakpuasan maknanya pun bisa berbeda tinggal dilihat dari sudut pandang yang mana. Ketidakpuasan karena apa?

_Sayang sekali, begitukah, Dr. Unity? Jika ingin melihat lebih lama, aku mempunyai saran—_

Sang dokter terdiam di posisinya—melihat ke sekitar, ada dokter berambut keemasan lembut—Shion, yang baru saja lewat di sebelahnya, bersama seorang pemuda berambut biru panjang agak berantakan yang melempar-lempar apel merah dengan cuek. Seorang pasien tetap, ia sendiri sampai hapal sekalipun bukan ia yang menangani. Di sisi lain ada seorang dokter yang begitu kalem, Dégel, sedang berbicara pada perawat dan kemudian bergegas pergi. Ia gagal memperhatikan suara siapa yang membisikinya, terdengar jauh, terasa familiar—namun tak begitu diingatnya—suara yang begitu memerintah dan saran yang diberikan padanya begitu mengusik. Ia ingin menyaksikan, ia ingin melihat detik-detik kerusakan jiwa dan raga yang dihasilkan. Sekalipun beresiko besar, tapi bisikan itu membuatnya tidak tahan. Ia harus mencoba, ia harus mendapat jalan dan kesempatan melaksanakan niat itu.

"Dokter rendahan," gumam di kejauhan terdengar lirih, diikuti pandangan mata yang menyiratkan cemooh, sekalipun ekspresi wajahnya begitu tenang. Suaranya kemudian berlalu seirama dengan langkah kakinya dan kibasan rambut hijau panjang.

"Kau bicara apa barusan?"

Sosok itu menoleh, melepas kaca matanya—mengacuhkan pertanyaan yang terlontar padanya. "Kardia, kau sudah selesai dengan Shion?"

"Yeah, membosankan. Omongannya cuma membuat telingaku sakit. Memangnya kenapa kalau aku menolak jantung-buatan-_what_-_ever_ itu, aku bisa bertahan dengan jantung ini." gerutu pemuda bernama Kardia tersebut, "Ayo pulang… Dégel,"

"Pulanglah dahulu, aku masih ada pekerjaan." ucapnya, sambil mengantar Kardia ke tempat parkir. "Dan jangan ngebut, aku tidak mau kau kena serangan jantung lalu kecelakaan."

"Cerewet. Kau sama berisiknya seperti Shion,"

Dégel menggelengkan kepala melihat Kardia yang melajukan mobil hitamnya cepat setelah keluar dari lokasi parkir. Dan ia ingat harus segera memeriksa Camus, pemuda belia kelewat pendiam sampai dokter lain susah menangani, hanya ia yang paham kondisi pemuda itu.

Hanya beberapa jam berselang, sekalipun rumah sakit ini selalu saja ada pasien masuk—membuktikan betapa lemahnya manusia yang mudah terserang penyakit, atau bahkan mudah terluka. Tapi kali ini dorongan brankar tergesa, dengan seorang pasien berambut biru muda tergeletak bersimbah darah lengkap beberapa pecahan kaca masih menancap di sekitar pundak dan tempat lain, itu terlalu menarik perhatian. Dr. Unity bergabung mendorong brankar tersebut, membawa ke ruang ICU, dan menutup pintu. Beberapa instruksi terdengar, beberapa perintah dikeluarkan.

Dan apakah Dewa begitu memberkati, sampai kesempatan pada sang dokter datang secepat ini. Paras molek pemuda berambut biru muda itu begitu indah—Albafica, nama yang disandang juga cantik. Sosok yang sempurna, sosok dengan rupa mempesona tersaput kesakitan akan lebih luar biasa lagi. Dan suara yang mengusik Unity terdengar kembali, bagaimanapun caranya, ia terdorong, jiwanya menuntut—menginginkan hal yang lebih, seperti candu yang membuatnya ketagihan. Dan tawa keji terdengar jauh di dalam kepala, tak ditunjukkan di wajah serius yang bersunguh-sungguh.

—_sabotase darahnya. Berikan penyakit mematikan, saksikan penderitaan panjang yang kau inginkan._

Dégel menoleh sekilas saat melawati ruang ICU, melihat pintu yang sesekali terbuka dengan perawat atau Unity sendiri yang keluar, dan kembali dengan tergesa—situasi di dalam sepertinya genting. Ia memperkirakan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya, ada hal menarik apa yang akan dilihatnya.

.

Mobil hitam mengkilat keluaran Aston Martin membelah jalanan London Barat, meningalkan kepadatan lalu lintas. Pengemudinya dengan segera menambah kecepatan, roda-roda dari kendaraan yang dipacunya menggilas daun-daun kuning kecoklatan berserakan di tepi jalan, sebagian daun pun berterbangan menciptakan efek dramatis seperti di iklan-iklan mobil mewah, meski biasanya iklan tersebut berlatar belakang ledakan dan asap untuk lebih mendramatisir lagi—dan ini bukan acara Top Gear.

Kardia, sang pemuda yang masuk dalam kategori tampan dengan tatapan tajam dan ekspresi yang kadang tampak liar itu dalang di belakang kemudi—ia menyunggingkan seringai saat mobilnya mendekati tikungan. Dengan lincah kakinya yang semula menekan gas diangkat, berganti ke pedal rem dan kopling—keduanya diinjak dengan satu kaki, cepat tangannya memindahkan posisi gear, ke gigi 2. Berbarengan dengan lepasnya injakan kopling, ia mengendalikan stirnya ke arah luar tikungan, untuk sesaat bagian belakang mobilnya seperti tergelincir, kemudian menyeimbangkan stirnya lagi sekaligus memacu gasnya dengan penuh—ia sempurna melakukan _drifting_. Setidaknya Kardia membawa mobil sendirian, lebih aman dari omelan kekasihnya yang seorang dokter itu.

Ia suka kecepatan, suka hal-hal ekstrim, dan kadang tempramennya memperburuk suasanya. Jika saat ini ada yang menghadangnya di tengah jalan mengajak _drag race_ atau bahkan berkelahi, ia pasti meladeninya. Sekalipun ia sudah diberi batasan untuk tidak berbuat hal seperti itu—ia terlahir dengan kelainan jantung. Tapi agaknya hal itu justru pemicu sifat keras kepala dan kenekatannya, ia ingin melakukan semua hal menyenangkan sebelum menyesal jika tiba-tiba jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Rumah yang menjadi tujuannya tidak begitu besar namun menawarkan kenyamanan, sudah beberapa bulan ia tinggal di sini—meninggalkan penthouse luar biasa yang jendelanya saja dari kaca anti peluru di pusat kota London. Penthouse yang membuat kaum kelas menengah mengelus dada, dan kelas bawah menganga. Ia meninggalkan pekerjaan yang dilakoninya sebelum jantungnya—kini lebih sering memberikan masalah padanya. Dan di depan rumah itu sudah terparkir mobil lain yang tidak kalah mewahnya, warna kuning mencolok tidak menghilangkan kesan bahwa mobil itu jelas-jelas Ferrari sekalipun tidak berwarna merah—tapi lebih karena simbol kuda jingkrak di depan begitu ketara.

"Milo," sapa Kardia pada pemilik mobil kuning tersebut, sambil mengeluarkan sekardus apel dari dalam mobilnya. "Ngapain kau di sini?"

Pemuda berambut pirang terang itu berkacak pinggang, sepertinya sudah menunggu cukup lama, agak bersungut ia mengikuti Kardia masuk ke dalam rumah. "Aku baru dari Headquarter US, dan mengurus kepindahan ke London. Sudah susah-susah kesini untuk melihat kabarmu, sambut aku gitu."

"Aku tidak memintamu datang," selak Kardia. Ia membuka kardus apelnya, dan menjejalkan isinya ke kulkas. Sekalian mengambil sebotol jus apel, dan meraih gelas kosong di atas meja dapur. "Ada apa?" lanjutnya.

"Semua ini membuatku stress, Kardia. Sejak kau mengundurkan diri, dan si kakek tua Sage itu melimpahkan jabatan yang kau emban sebelumnya padaku—ini lebih sulit dari yang aku kira." jelas Milo, mengacak rambut pirangnya yang berantakan.

"Ha… Itu urusan dan deritamu sendiri," kata Kardia, lengkap dengan tawa yang berkumandang beberapa saat.

"Arrhhh… Kau menyebalkan! Kenapa orang sepertimu adalah sepupuku, sih?"

"Oke. Oke." Kardia menghentikan sisa seringainya, mengalah dan berusaha untuk lebih bijak. "Kau memang masih begitu muda," ucapnya, "Dan bekerja bersama jajaran eksekutif di BP Headquarter London memang bukan hal yang mudah. Tapi aku sudah melihatmu bekerja di US, dengan kemampuanmu—Sage menarikmu ke London itu masuk akal."

"Tapi mereka meremehkan aku,"

"Tentu saja, karena praktisnya mereka akan memandang umurmu lebih dahulu." Kardia meminum jus apelnya dengan cuek. "Dulu saat aku diangkat menjadi CEO, umurku baru 25 tahun, itu saja mereka sudah seperti mau membunuhku dengan pekerjaan yang sungguh gila."

Milo tidak membalas. Para eksekutif BP jelas adalah orang-orang berpengalaman. Dan dirinya memang kurang jam terbang, demi para Dewa yang entah ada atau tidak—ia baru 23 tahun.

BP. British Petroleum. Salah satu perusahaan minyak dan gas terbesar di dunia itulah yang menjadi latar belakang kehidupan Kardia. Sedikit koneksi atau garis keluarga untuk menembus jajaran atas tidak begitu berguna karena kemampuanya sendiri bisa membawanya ke puncak, sampai posisi di bawah sang Chairman yang berkuasa, Sage. Sebagai CEO BP yang keras, dengan gosip di antara karyawan bahwa ia mampu membeli perusahaan minyak lain hanya dengan jentikan telunjuk dilengkapi kuku beracun—yang faktanya tidak semudah itu. Sisyphus, sang CFO di perusahaan itu telah bekerja bersamanya untuk menguasai perusaan lain agar jatuh ke tangan BP, tahu bahwa itu bukan usaha mudah. Kerja keraslah yang memupus bisik ragu, karena pada kenyataannya Kardia memang mampu.

Sayangnya rezim keras sang CEO pada akhirnya dikudeta oleh penyakit jantung yang diderita. Mungkin sosok dibalik kursi Vice Chairman, Hakurei, yang awalnya kurang setuju dengan Kardia menjabat sebagai CEO, sekarang lebih sakit kepala lagi karena justru Milo—yang lebih muda darinya, mengemban tugas tersebut. Dan tentu saja sang Wakil tersebut tidak bisa membantah keputusan Sage.

"Hhh…" entah berapa kalinya Milo menghela napas lelah, ia menarik lepas dasi yang melingkar di leher, suit mahalnya sudah terlempar ke sandaran sofa dari tadi. "Kalau kau saja bisa, aku juga pasti bisa. Hanya saja orang-orang tua itu membuatku kesal."

Kardia menepuk kepala pirang itu sekali, mengacak rambut megar berantakan tersebut. "Semua tergantung padamu, jangan kacaukan usahaku sebelum ini," ia menuang jus apel lagi ke dalam gelas, "Sekarang aku hanya mau menikmati hidupku di sini dengan tenang, dengan pacarku. Tanpa ada minyak dan gas."

"Aw…" kata Milo dengan nada suara menggoda. "Iya deh, mentang-mentang punya pacar. Sarang cinta kalian memang nyaman, pantas kau betah tinggal di sini, jauh dari hiruk pikuk pusat kota."

"Kenapa? Kau iri?" seringai Kardia muncul lagi untuk menggoda Milo.

"Siapa yang iri!" sungut si pirang cepat, "Aku tidak punya waktu untuk hal seperti itu, BP saja sudah menguras tenaga dan pikiranku."

Kardia mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dari gelagat Milo sepertinya bocah ini lagi-lagi tidak berhasil dalam hubungan asmara. Entah kali ini mencampakkan atau dicapakkan ia tidak mau tahu, meski sedikit penasaran juga.

Kunjungan Milo tidak begitu lama, karena tentunya pemuda itu harus segera kembali pada kesibukannya. Dan Kardia malas saja jika dijadikan tempat curhat tentang BP, ia bukan biro konsultasi—bukan pula biro jodoh kalau-kalau Milo menceritakan kisah percintaanya. Ia ingin menjalani hidupnya yang tenang, menganggur seperti ini pun karena garis keluargnya dari pendiri BP, uang akan tetap mengalir ke rekening-rekeningnya. Menunggu kekasihnya pulang, ia memilih menonton televisi. Beberapa channel menampilkan hal serupa, _breaking news_—ia memilih satu _channel_ dan menyaksikan.

Latar belakang berita di televisi merupakan lokasi yang sangat familiar, bertahun-tahun waktunya habis disitu. Panji putih berisi lingkar dengan tepian lengkung-lengkung simetris, seperti petal bunga berujung lancip—warna hijau dan kuning khas, serta putih sebagai intinya. Jelas itu adalah kantor utama BP. Ia melihat Sisyphus bahkan tersorot kamera, berbicara pada orang yang diketahuinya adalah Kepala Kepolisian Scotland Yard, Aspros. Ia mendengarkan reporter yang melaporkan kematian seorang karyawan BP, tertusuk tujuh pisau yang tersebar di seluruh tubuh, termasuk kepala. Jelas itu adalah pembunuhan, dan tersangka masih dalam pengejaran.

"Ini tidak bagus," gumam Kardia. Menyimak televisi lagi, dan ia tahu siapa yang terbunuh. Ia mengingat _errant_ _boy_ dari divisinya Sisyphus, biasanya pemuda itu bersama Sasha berjalan di belakang sang CFO saat menuju _boardroom_ untuk meeting penting. "Dia—pemuda yang bersemangat itu… Tenma."

Getaran ponsel di meja mengalihkan fokus Kardia, dari Dégel. Kalau menelpon jam segini pasti ada sesuatu. "My Dear, kau mau lembur?" tebaknya.

_/Iya. Aku pulang terlambat, mungkin sampai pagi. Ada operasi penting nanti, jadi—jangan lupa makan malam, jangan cuma makan apel./_

"_Yes. Yes._ Aku akan pesan makan malam sekarang. Puas?"

_/Baiklah, sampai ketemu besok, Kardia./_

Angan Kardia kembali pada berita pembunuhan barusan. Hal yang semakin hari terasa begitu wajar, menghilangkan nyawa sesama seperti semakin mudah saja. Ia sadar kematian bisa begitu cepat, bocah semuda Tenma bahkan mendahuluinya—sedangkan dirinya yang divonis dengan penyakit jantung kini masih bernapas, duduk nyaman di sofa. Dan ia hanya berharap itu tidak semakin menyusahkan Milo. Karena sudah jelas nama BP akan terus bertengger di atas sekalipun ada kejadian seperti ini, tapi biasanya akan berpengaruh pada eksekutif yang berkuasa.

.

.

Kotak berbahan kaca tebal itu tidak sebegitu besar, hanya muat untuk menampung satu orang dewasa di dalamnya—meskipun harus dalam posisi tiduran melengkungkan punggung serta menekuk lutut, posisi yang jauh dari kata nyaman, tentu saja—memangnya apa yang diharapkan jika terkurung di dalamnya. Dan di sisi bagian atas terdapat satu lubang sebesar ibu jari, mungkin dimaksudkan untuk sirkulasi udara. Benar, setidaknya karena lubang kecil itu seorang pemuda yang kini tertahan tidak mati lemas kehabisan oksigen.

Teriakan dan usaha pemberontakan, serta gedoran ke dinding kaca, semua tidak membuahkan hasil apapun kecuali memar di tangan, tidak akan muncul saat itu juga—menunggu tiga hari lagi baru bekasnya akan menghitam. Pemuda itu masih tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di tempat ini. Ia ingat saat pulang dari rumah sakit, semuanya normal seperti biasa, mengendarai mobilnya pulang dan tidak ada hal mencurigakan—ia sampai di rumah dengan selamat… Kemudian ingatannya kosong. Menghentikan usaha sia-sia menggedor kaca, energinya ia pusatkan untuk menyuruh otaknya bekerja, ia tidak mungkin pingsan kecuali diracun. Makanan yang dimakannnya, minuman, atau barang-barangnya, sapu tangan barang kali—ia susah memastikan jika tidak mengecek langsung, tapi ia yakin memang ada yang membiusnya.

Kecurigaannya mengarah ke musuh-musuhnya di luar sana. Ia pernah terlibat masalah di kelab malam beberapa minggu yang lalu, tapi saat pintu geser dari besi di ruangan itu terbuka—matanya membulat sempurna melihat sesosok pemuda yang sangat akrab dengannya, teman dari kecil saat di Moskow. Lalu pindah ke London, kuliah pun masih bersama—sosok terjenius di angkatannya, mungkin juga sampai sekarang tidak ada yang menyaingi kejeniusan itu, yang pada akhirnya sekarang menjadi rekan sesama dokter.

"Dégel?" desisnya, "Dégel… Kau! Kau yang—apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Dégel berjalan pelan, melepas coat panjangnya yang berwarna coklat dan mengikat rambut panjangnya kemudian. Masih tanpa suara dan wajah sama sekali tak terbaca ia menuju sisi ruangan, mengambil _surgical glove_ dari laci sebuah meja—mengenakannya. Sementara di atas meja itu sendiri berisi penuh bermacam pisau bedah. Tapi semuanya tidak menarik minat sang pemuda berkaca mata tersebut.

"Halo, Unity." sapanya, ia melangkah mendekati sang korban. "Apa kau bahkan berpikir bahwa aku yang membawamu ke sini?"

Unity berusaha merubah posisinya, menghadap pada Dégel. Napasnya memburu karena amarah membuat kaca sedikit mengembun. Dan bahwa ia tidak mempunyai bayangan tentang Dégel sebagai dalang semua ini, ia masih setengah tidak percaya. "Lepaskan aku, Dégel. Keluarkan aku dari kotak sialan ini!"

"Nanti aku akan mengeluarkanmu," kata Dégel, "Bersabarlah. Namun sebelumnya, setelah melihat perbuatanmu pada seorang pasien sore tadi, aku jadi tertarik melakukan sesuatu juga padamu, Dr. Unity."

Mata Unity semakin membeliak. Bagaimana Dégel bisa tahu apa yang dilakukan sore tadi, tentu saja—karena bisikan itu ia menjadi begitu tergesa, melakukan segala cara. Tapi seharusnya—tidak mungkin, dalam keadaan terjepit seperti sekarang ia menyadari ketergesaanya tadi sangat fatal, ia jelas ketahuan.

"Sangat amatir," ucap Dégel lagi, suaranya terdengar tipis. "Dan sangat berbahaya jika dibiarkan terlalu lama, Dokter."

"Apa yang aku lakukan di rumah sakit bukan urusanmu, Dégel." sanggah Unity. "Sekarang keluarkan aku!"

Tarikan senyum di bibir Dégel tidak begitu terlihat, tapi ya—dia sedikit tersenyum. "Sangat menarik, bahwa kau tidak menyadari bahwa aku yang memberitahu semua permainan yang kau jalankan. Termasuk mengotori darah, aku kagum juga kau bisa melakukannya. Tapi tetap saja… Amatir."

"Kau yang—"

Meski setengah tidak percaya, Unity kemudian memutuskan untuk tidak merasa kaget lagi. Jelas ia seperti ikan nemo dihadapkan dengan hiu. Ia tidak bodoh, pikirannya cepat menyimpulkan apa yang terjadi selama ini, ia terperangkap jaring sudah lama. Jiwanya yang haus akan darah, bahkan rasa senangnya jika melihat korban kecelakaan yang sekarat atau semacamnya. Seraphina—adiknya sendiri saja sudah dihabisinya, lalu dibekukan untuk hiasan ruang bawah tanah rumahnya. Ia diamati, ia difasilitasi, ia diarahkan untuk memuaskan hasrat membunuhnya. Oleh pemuda yang sudah berteman dengannya sejak dulu—dengan begitu rapi, yang bahkan tidak ia sadari. Sosok macam apa yang di hadapannya ini. Rasa takut kemudian menjalar, dari tengkuk ke seluruh tubuh. Ia berkeringat dingin dan mendadak mual, isi perutnya bergolak naik.

Unity hanya ingin segera kabur dari sini.

"Brengsek! Keluarkan aku!" entah berapa kali Unity mengucapkan kata-kata semacam itu, dengan vocal bergetar begitu putus asa. "Dégel!" lanjutnya meneriaki pemuda lain yang sibuk di depan meja.

Tidak berniat menjawab, Dégel mengamati Unity dari balik meja tempatnya berada. Ia tidak sedang bimbang, tidak pula berpikir mengenai salah dan benar. Hanya sedikit mengulur waktu. Well, kalau ini cepat selesai berarti ia bisa pulang—kekasihnya pasti senang, tapi bukankah ia sudah menelepon kalau tidak akan pulang.

Ia disini pun bukan sekedar coba-coba, tidak pula perbuatan random—meski kadang perlu juga membuat susuatu yang random untuk mengalihkan perhatian. Misalnya, sekarang Skotland Yard pasti sibuk dengan kematian seorang karyawan BP. Hanya perlu menyentuh titik yang tepat, ia bisa bermain dengan orang yang tepat pula. Sangat riskan, jika detektif-detektif Scotland Yard sangat cerdik, ia bisa disangkutpautkan. Bayangkan kasus Unity jelas akan masuk ke sana—keluarga korban akan menuntut, dan dalam waktu yang sama pula dengan kasus BP. Unity sahabatnya, mantan CEO BP adalah kekasihnya. Well, tidak—kedua kasus tidak berhubungan. _Orang itu_ juga terlalu licin, serta tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Hanya saja, tidak menantang jika bermain terlalu random dan terlalu aman seperti ini—apa boleh buat, ia masih ingin berada di London. Bahkan terkadang ia harus memaikan motif sederhana juga sebagai variasi, hal sederhana yang justru bisa membuat kepolisian salah dalam menyelesaikan kasus. Dan inilah lucunya pemikiran manusia.

Mungkin sudah waktunya, sedikit membenarkan posisi sarung tangan yang melekat dan mengambil masker—Ia mulai mengisi tabung kaca besar dengan cairan kimia yang susah untuk dieja namanya. Ia harus berhati-hati karena tidak memakai pengaman berlebihan untuk mencampur berbagai cairan tersebut, yang kemudian bisa dipastikan merupakan bahan kimia korosif paling berbahaya.

"…Dégel!" teriak Unity, ia dari tadi berusaha menghabiskan suara untuk berteriak minta dilepaskan. "Jangan lakukan ini padaku!"

Oh, dan sepertinya sang dokter bersurai hijau itu terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan cairan kimianya. Beberapa saat ia tidak mendengar jeritan Unity, dan baru terdengar lagi saat bahan korosif itu siap dipakai.

"Unity, apa kau bisa membayangkan saat materi tubuhmu meleleh menjadi liquid?" tanya Dégel sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau merasakannya langsung,"

"Tolong, Dégel… Keluarkan aku! Bukankah kita sahabat, aku akan melakukan apapun maumu. Apapun!" sekarang jurus mengiba yang dikeluarkan Unity. "Dégel, keluarkan aku dari sini."

Dégel tidak tertarik.

"_Pleaseee…"_ suara mengiba itu semakin menarik belas kasihan. _"Please,_ jangan bunuh aku. _Please,_ Dégel. Aku tidak mau mati!"

Dégel tetap tidak bergeming. Justru terlihat membenahi rambutnya setelah ikatannya dilepas, menggerainya seperti biasa.

"Dégel! Kau keparat!" cacian terlontar dari bibir Unity. Agaknya ia sudah selesai memainkan peran mengiba. Sampai pada titik putus asa, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk menyelamatkan diri, untuk bertahan hidup. Ia begitu ngeri membayangkan hal biadab apa yang akan dilakukan Dégel, ia rela dipenjara saja seumur hidup atas dakwaan pembunuhan daripada dibunuh di sini.

Kotak kaca itu tentu saja sangat kuat atau bahkan terpatri dengan lantai, sudah dari tadi Unity mencoba menggulingkannya, tapi sama sekali tidak berhasil. Ia tidak ingin pasrah saat lubang kecil di bagian atas kini tersambung dengan pipa—tapi kenyataanya ia tidak bisa apa-apa saat tetes-tetes zat kimia mulai jatuh ke tubuhnya.

"Uaaarrhhh! Aaarrrhhh!"

Hanya berteriak kesakitan yang bisa Unity lakukan. Menjerit berulang begitu tersiksa. Cairan itu menetes ke perutnya, membakar bagian tersebut—melubangi kulit perut sampai ke organ-organ dalam, reaksi kimia melelehkannya—benar-benar meleleh dalam arti sebenarnya. Ia berusaha menutup bagian itu dengan tangan, menekannya sambil merintih-rintih. Dan daging-daging punggung tangannya yang ganti terkena tetesan melumer, runtuh meninggalkan tulang yang kemerahan karena darah. Jika tersiram langsung, tubuhnya akan hancur dengan spontan. Tapi hanya aliran sekecil kelingking. Ia akan merasakan saat satu per satu bagian tubuhnya hancur.

"Aaaarrhhh! Am…ampuni a…ku, Dégel! Tolong…" Unity benar-benar tidak tahan akan rasa yang menyiksanya, tubuhnya mengeliat, kejang, bergerak tidak karuhan disempitnya sisa ruang kaca persegi. Kepalanya mengibas, bahkan terbentur—berharap sakit itu segera hilang.

Untuk beberapa waktu Dégel masih tahan menyaksikan, tapi selanjutnya ia bosan. Jeritan Unity tidak menarik, vokalnya terdengar datar. Atau mata yang membeliak lebar dengan tangis mengalir, serta mulut menganga plus air liur menetes, ekspresi menahan sakit itu membuat bentuk wajah Unity jelek, benar mungkin kata Darwin jiwa manusia adalah evolusi dari kera—Unity contohnya, karena wajah itu sama sekali tidak enak untuk dilihat. Dégel memilih duduk di meja, mengambil sebuah buku yang tersimpan di laci, lalu membacanya. Hanya mengisi waktu sambil menunggu sampai zat kimia dalam tabung berpindah semua—berpindah ke kotak kaca.

Genangan zat kimia yang semakin banyak—terlihat berbuih dan berwarna merah bercampur dengan darah, dan asap tipis karena reaksi kimia tersebut tampak bergelung di dalam kotak. Erangan Unity semakin tidak terdengar, bagian pinggang ke bawah tubuhnya sudah tidak berwujud. Belum sepenuhnya meleleh, beberapa onggokan daging merah mengelupas dari tulang tampak utuh. Atau usus setengah hancur, lambung dan liver yang tidak jelas bentuknya lagi. Semua bercampur, perlahan dikisis cairan kimia. Oh _well_, ia tidak melihat organ vital Unity—jelas sudah lebur.

Tiba-tiba Dégel menutup bukunya, menyimpannya. Kemudian tertarik menyaksikan sebagian tubuh Unity yang berubah manjadi seperti bubur halus, dari berwarna pucat sampai merah, merah gelap, dan kecoklatan, dengan remah-remah tulang agak putih—atau ada yang masih bertekstur kasar karena belum terproses sempurna. Intinya secara keseluruhan materi tubuh sudah berubah bentuk menjadi cairan kental, tinggal menunggu bagian leher dan kepala tergenang saja. Tulang belakang dan tulang-tulang lain patah menjadi beberapa bagian, mencuat di sana-sini. Dégel lalu memfokuskan pada sisi dimana semula terdapat sepasang kaki, tulang paha di sana belum hancur sempurna—tentu saja, sekalipun ia menggunakan zat korosif paling kuat untuk melumerkan tulang tersebut—tetap membutuhkan hitungan jam.

"Sebentar lagi, kau akan keluar dari kotak kaca itu." ucap Dégel, seperti janjinya tadi. Seluruh bahan kimia sudah berpindah tempat, dengan sabar ia menunggu—tinggal sebagian tengkorak yang tersisa. Dan jika tidak tahu prosesnya, tidak akan ada yang menyangka jika di dalam kotak itu semula adalah manusia. "Saluran pembuangan di sini bagus, tersambung dengan limbah berbahaya dari perusahaan di seberang."

Tidak lama setelahnya, Dégel menginjak tuas di lantai. Dan bagian dasar kotak kaca terbuka, menumpahkan seluruh cairan di sana ke saluran pembuangan. Tidak ada lagi gumpalan daging atau tulang, semua seencer air—tidak, ini lebih kental dari air tapi tetap akan larut di bawah sana, hanyut, menyebar bersama limbah pabrik. Sempurna hilang.

"Saatnya pulang,"

.

-o0o-

.

El Cid, salah seorang detektif Scotland Yard menyerahkan laporannya pada sang atasan. Kasus pembunuhan di BP cukup menyita waktu, dengan tersangka utama belum juga ditemukan. Ia harap tidak akan menjadi kasus buntu, padahal sudah diprofilekan, hanya saja—setiap lokasi yang diprediksi menjadi tempat persembunyiannya itu kosong. Dari DNA yang ditemukn di tubuh korban, sudah didapat kecocokan dari CODIS bahwa sosok pembunuh tersebut dikenal dengan nama Mephistopheles, nama aslinya adalah Youma—yang merupakan ayah kandung dari korban. Dari latar belakang sudah jelas bahwa keluarga itu memiliki catatan kekerasan, sang ayah pernah terlibat kasus pembunuhan, penipuan, bekerja sama dengan bandar narkotik. Orang itu juga pernah bersembunyi di Russia—dan tidak ada perjanjian ekstradisi yang bisa menyeretnya.

"Dia buronan Internasional," ucap El Cid kemudian. "Dari BP sendiri, Tenma tidak memiliki musuh. Tidak ada yang membantu Mephisto untuk masuk ke gedung BP dan melakukan pembunuhan. Semua keterangan sudah tertulis lengkap di dalam,"

Aspros meletakkan laporan yang sebelumnya dibaca, laporan tuntutan pada dokter yang menyebabkan seorang pasien terjangkit virus mematikan. Dan dari laporan penyelidikan lebih jauh oleh salah satu anak buahnya, dokter itu pun memiliki riwayat tentang kematian pasien lain yang janggal.

"Apa kau yakin motif pembunuhan ini hanya masalah pribadi Mephisto dan anaknya?" cepat Aspros membalik lembar-lembar kertas laporan yang diserahkan El Cid. Sekilas matanya meyapu tulisan disana, tidak ada yang tahu itu terbaca atau tidak—tapi nyatanya ia paham. "BP perusahaan besar, pernah berurusan dengan pemerintahan Amerika tentang tumpahnya minyak di perairan mereka. Perusahaan seperti ini, tetap memungkinkan berhubunagn dengan organisi gelap. Apalagi tentang minyak."

"Mafia maksud Anda?"

Aspros menghela napasnya. "Sisyphus tidak akan senang," komentarnya lirih. Rasanya sudah bercampur urusan pribadinya sendiri dalam kasus ini.

Sang detektif tidak berkomentar. Pembunuhan seperti ini banyak terjadi, minggu lalu saja ada korban penusukan mengapung di sungai Thames. Biasa saja untuk dipecahkan. Tapi masalahnya pembunuhan kali ini terjadi di BP dan korban itu termasuk bawahan salah satu eksekutif—yang kebetulan dekat dengan Kepala Kepolisian, inilah yang menjadikan kasus itu tampak mencolok. Dan semakin mencolok karena dirinya yang detektif terbaik di Skotland Yard juga dekat dengan Sisyphus. Tapi apakah benar jika motifnya berkaitan dengan BP? Lalu kenapa hanya bocah pesuruh tidak penting yang dibunuh, dan kenapa penjahat besar seperti itu sampai turun sendiri untuk menghabisi anaknya.

El Cid memang curiga ada yang tidak beres dalam masalah ini. Tapi belum ia temukan apa itu.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, lanjutkan penyelidikan. Kasus pembuhan ini harus tuntas. Dan…" Aspros mengambil sebuah laporan, menyerahkan itu pada El Cid. "Kasus dokter ini pun sama menghilangnya seperti tersangka utama kita, dari rumahnya yang bersih dan tidak ditemukan hal mencurigakan. Hasgard menyimpulkan dokter itu sudah kabur ke luar negri. Muat saja dalam daftar pencarian tersangka."

Mengangguk. El Cid kemudian meninggalkan ruangan itu. Ia akan menemui Sisyphus lagi, kalau-kalau masih ada hal penting lain yang belum diutarakan laki-laki berambut coklat penguasa perputaran uang di BP tersebut. Ia harus segera memecahkan masalah ini, memastikan tidak akan serumit seperti yang diperkirakan.

.

Dégel meletakkan koran pagi—yang dibaca sore hari itu dengan puas. Apa yang dilakukan Skotland Yard sangat sesuai ekspektasinya. Dirinya jauh dari endusan detektif-detektif, padahal ia termasuk salah satu dokter yang dimintai keterangan saat penyelidikan dilakukan di rumah sakit. Kasus Unity berakhir dalam blacklist kepolisian, faktanya hal itu bukan dianggap kasus serius—karena tidak ada yang memeriksa laporan penerbangan, mencari apakah pemuda itu benar-benar sudah meninggalkan England. Dan terlebih lagi, tidak adakah petugas kepolisian yang menemukan mayat di ruang bawah tanah rumah Unity? Entah payah, atau entah karena Unity yang terlalu cerdik membuat tempat itu begitu rahasia. Tapi dirinya tahu di mana letak pintu ke ruang itu—memang orang awam pasti tidak akan menemukan pintu kecuali rumah itu dirobohkan, dan dicari diantara puing.

Kasus Unity selesai. Karena pada kenyataannya kepolisian sempurna memfokuskan diri ke kasus Mephisto. Dari kekasihnya, Dégel mendengar gosip panas antara CFO BP dan orang-orang di kepolisian, pihak BP tersebut pasti menuntut kepolisian mengusut tuntas, sampai mereka sendiri menyadari bahwa itu sia-sia. Silahkan kepolisian berpusing ria menemukan sang tersangka atau memecahkan misteri di sana. Sementara ia bisa merawat pemuda yang terkena AIDS itu—menyenangkan. Ia tidak akan bosan di rumah sakit.

"Kepolisian itu bodoh," Kardia tiba-tiba berkomentar, ia membaca koran yang tadi dibaca kekasihnya, hanya sebentar kemudian dilempar lagi ke meja. "Mephistopheles, eh? Dia juga bodoh, tidak ada dampak jika membunuh bocah itu—beda kalau kalau yang dibunuhnya itu Sisyphus."

Dégel menahan senyumnya, "Kau jangan sadis begitu. Sisyphus itu temanmu, kan?"

"Khh… Siapa sudi berteman dengan dia." lanjut Kardia, tampak tidak tertarik dengan bahasan semacam ini. Dan daripada mengomentari kepolisian yang terlalu lama memecahkan kasus, ia memilih mengamati Dégel yang duduk di sebelahnya, matanya sudah mengisyaratkan napsu. Coba ingat kapan terakhir kali ia menyentuh kekasihnya yang tampan ini, dua hari yang lalu. Pantas ada yang bergolak minta perhatian. "My Dear…"

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu, Kardia." ucap Dégel gugup, mencium firasat tidak mengenakkan.

Beberapa hari Dégel sibuk di rumah sakit mengurus pasien barunya—pemuda jelita korban Unity, atau korbannya—ha… siapa yang akan tahu. Kini menuntaskan kebutuhan pribadi dengan Kardia memang ia perlukan, tapi entah kenapa ia tetap merasa selalu memberikan reaksi jika bersentuhan dengan Kardia, ia tidak begitu percaya akan konsep jatuh cinta—orang sepertinya jatuh cinta? Atau memang ada hal lain yang sangat dibutuhkannya dari Kardia, yang ia tahu ia memang menginginkan pemuda yang mengidap penyakit jantung ini untuk bersamanya.

Dan benar saja, Kardia sudah mendorong dan menindih Dégel di sofa, menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher sang kekasih, memberinya kecupan dan gigitan kecil.

"Kardia, pindah ke kamar saja," ucap Dégel tidak nyaman. Mereka di ruang tamu, dan yang benar saja mau berhubungan intim di sini.

Kardia menarik tangan Dégel, menyentuhakan tangan itu ke arah selatan tubuhnya. "Aku tidak akan tahan untuk pindah ke kamar, my dear Dégel."

"Ah!" suara pekik kecil meluncur dari bibir Dégel saat menyadari betapa kerasnya Kardia. "Tapi aku tidak mau di sofa,"

"Diam sajalah dan nikmati," kata Kardia, ia tidak mau dibantah lagi. Tangannya sudah aktif membuka kancing kemejanya sendiri, juga kemeja kekasihnya. Dilanjutkan zipper celana, "Lihat, tubuhmu saja tidak protes."

Bagian bawah tubuh mereka hanya terbuka sedikit. Cukup untuk memberikan sensasi-sensasi yang menuntut. Rasa yang tidak akan pernah puas mereka teguk, keduanya tidak menghitung berapa tahun sudah bersama, karena tiap kali mereka menyatukan raga, semua terulang seperti baru pertama kali, sebuah hasrat yang tidak pernah surut. Getaran dari kedua vital yang bergesekan menimbulkan gairah yang tidak pernah padam.

Kardia di posisi atas, menggunakan lengan sebagai tumpuan, dada bidang yang rapat tidak menahan gerak. Hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Dégel, mulut mereka terbuka mendesahkan lenguh sebelum saling membungkam dengan cumbuan cepat—deru hembusan napas melalui hidung semakin memburu. Sementara Dégel bergerak gelisah, pahanya terbuka pelan—pelan untuk semakin melebar. Ia sudah tidak peduli berada di mana. Ia didesak hasrat, rasa di dadanya seperti meledak menginginkan Kardia segera memasuki tubuhnya, untuk merasakan tubuh mereka terkoneksi menjadi kesatuan. Bergitu tergesa jemari Kardia untuk menyiapkan Dégel, berapa kalipun mereka bercinta bagian paling privasi Dégel tetap seperti tak terjamah, selalu rapat. Selalu membutuhkan perhatiannya.

"_Holly shit!"_

Kardia menghentikan jemarinya, suara desah Dégel lebih lirih dan lembut dari suara ini. Pun Dégel sudah yakin dari tadi kalau teriakan kaget itu bukan dari Kardia.

Kesal, Kardia mengangkat wajahnya namun tetap menindih Dégel. Ia melihat ke arah pintu yang terbuka. "_What the fuck are you doing here, _Sisyphus?"

Pemuda bersurai coklat pendek itu memutar bola matanya jengah, pemandangan bar-bar di hadapannya tidak membuatnya risih atau apa. "Di sofa ruang tamu. Kau menggadaikan ranjangmu atau bagaimana?"

"_Shut up!"_ umpat Kardia. Perlahan ia bangkit, mengancingkan celananya yang sangat tidak nyaman. Keperkasaannya masih belum terpuaskan. Sementara Dégel sudah mundur teratur dan kabur ke kamar tidur.

"Ini benar-benar _urgent_, Kardia. Lebih penting dari apapun yang kau lakukan barusan."

"Apapun maumu, dan orang di luar itu—" tunjuk Kardia pada pemuda berjaket hitam di depan pintu yang memandang ke arah halaman, pada jajaran mobil hitam Kardia yang bersebelahan dengan mobil hitam lain—milik Sisyphus tentu saja. "Jika itu penting, kau harus menunggu. Kalau tidak enyah saja dari rumahku." lanjutnya.

Kemudian setengah tergesa Kardia mengambil sebuah _scotch decanter_ berisi penuh cairan kuning kecoklatan berkilau seperti tembaga dan _lowball_ _glass_ kristal berukiran rumit, lalu menyerahkan pada Sisyphus. Setidaknya ia masih menjamu tamunya.

"Kardia—"

Terlambat, Kardia sudah naik ke lantai dua rumahnya. Menuju kamarnya dan Dégel. Sekalipun masalah yang dibawa Sisyphus itu mempertaruhkan nyawa, ia tidak peduli. Hasratnya berada di ujung tanduk, ini yang lebih perlu untuk dituntaskan lebih dahulu. Dan mendapati Dégel berdiri termenung di dalam kamar mandi membuatnya yakin, kalau memang inilah yang harus dilakukannya pertama. Manusia memiliki napsu, sekalipun setenang dan seserius Dégel, sekalipun lebih bisa mengendalikannya—tapi hal tersebut tetap ada.

"Kenapa kau berdiam di sini, My Dear?" tanya Kardia, hipokrit.

Kardia mendekap tubuh Dégel dari belakang, kekasihnya ini tidak mungkin mengatakan apapun, tapi dari reaksi tubuh sudah membuat Kardia mengerti. Dégel pun sama seperti dirinya, memerlukan pelepasan. Dan di kamar mandi, untuk mengakhiri semuanya sendiri—dengan tangannya sendiri. Dégel tentu tidak akan mau melakukannya.

"Sisyphus di bawah, temui tamumu dahulu, Kardia." kata Dégel.

Kardia menurunkan tangannya, menelusup ke dalam celana panjang Dégel. "Tapi yang ini lebih membutuhkan aku."

Dégel menghela napasnya, pasrah saja terhadap apapun perbuatan Kardia. Protespun tidak mungkin, ia mengerti betapa keras kepalanya kekasihnya ini. Punggungnya ditahan dada Kardia, sementara ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kekasihnya itu, tengadah memandang lampu di atas yang tampak berkelip. Gerakan tangan Kardia di bagian vitalnya begitu menggoda, gigitan-gigitan di lehernya pun semakin membuatnya panas.

"Nghh… Kardia," rintih lirih Dégel teredam dinding kamar mandi, memantul di dalam.

Sebelah tangan Kardia yang memeluk perut, berpindah ke titik di dada Dégel—terasa keras saat ujung jemarinya sampai di bagian itu. Dan sebelah tangan lagi masih memberikan permainan dengan cepat. "Keluarkan saja, Dégel. Jangan ditahan,"

Tubuh Dégel bergetar, napasnya berhembus tidak teratur bersamaan desah-desah kecil yang meluncur halus dari bibirnya. Saat apa yang ia tahan terlepas, ia semakin tengadah dan memejamkan mata erat, dengan jemari mencengkeram rambut panjang kekasihnya—dalam beberapa detik denyar kenikmatan menyerangnya. "Kardia… Nnnn… Ahnnn!"

Selanjutnya, saat Dégel berlutut di hadapan Kardia—melakukan apa yang selalu disukai pemuda maniak apel tersebut, Kardia rela jika waktu berhenti saat ini juga. Dan ia tidak perlu turun untuk menemui Sisyphus, karena bibir erotis yang memanja—menuntun gejolak dalam perutnya untuk semakin ke puncak itu membuatnya gila perlahan. Tangannya dengan acak meremas rambut Dégel, sesekali membantu gerak di sana untuk lebih cepat. Dan tidak berapa lama ia pun mengerang lirih, menuntaskan hasratnya di bibir kekasihnya.

"Dégel," pelan suara Kardia, tangannya menarik pemuda berambut hijau itu untuk berdiri. Menelusuri bibir Dégel yang tampak ranum, ia pun mengulum bibir itu kemudian. Melumatnya dengan lidah menjelajah—merasakan rasa dirinya sendiri yang tersisa di sana.

Untuk sementara hal ini saja cukup, untuk selebihnya masih bisa menunda—masih ada malam yang akan panjang.

.

Hampir seperempat dari isi _decanter_ berbentuk _square_ yang terbuat dari kristal itu sudah berpindah ke perut Sisyphus. 45 menit berlalu, ia tahu apa yang dilakukan Kardia di atas sana—hanya saja sampai berapa lama lagi. Sementara pria di sebelahnya—satu-satunya pria yang bisa membuatnya bertingkah _tidak_ selayak eksekutif—pria yang membuatnya hanya seperti _Sisyphus_, kini justru asyik membalik-balik koran. Terasa _awkward_ sekali moment ini. Hening.

Untuk beberapa saat bibirnya terbuka sedikt, kemudian cepat tertutup lagi. Ingin berbicara sesuatu tapi rasanya tidak begitu penting untuk dibicarakan. Menawarkan minum itu terlihat sangat basa-basi, tapi pria berambut hitam ini masih juga mendiamkannya—ia perlahan kesal. Bahkan pria itu tidak ikut menikmati Single Malt Scotch dari Kardia yang Sisyphus duga berharga ratusan Pounds. Jika ingin diperjelas, hubungan kedua orang di sini sedang tidak dalam situasi rukun, namun tidak pula sedang bertengkar.

"Sisyphus," suara Kardia terdengar, sosoknya masih menuruni tangga. "_I'm not sorry to have kept you waiting_," lanjutnya, ia lalu melihat penampilan pemuda di sebelah Sisyphus, jaket hitam, celana jins hitam—dengan lencana kepolisian mencolok di pinggang. Sekalipun tidak berlencana, sosoknya memang oh-_so_-_officer_-sekali. "El Cid,"

Pemuda yang dipanggil El Cid tersebut hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi, tidak mungkin kau ke sini kalau hanya untuk berbasa-basi." lanjut Kardia, tahu benar bahwa kedatangan orang nomer tiga di BP itu tidak mungkin hanya mampir ke rumah teman di kala senggang. Dan kalau sudah dengan orang ini—Kardia pun harus serius.

"_Indeed."_ kata Sisyphus, menghela napas berat sebelum memulai. "Tapi sebelumnya, Cid, aku mengajakmu kemari bukan sebagai penyelidik dari kepolisian. Tapi karena kau… orang yang aku percaya. Dan…" ia melihat Kardia sejenak lalu kembali menatap El Cid. "Aku mau kau menghentikan pengusutan kasus pembunuhan Tenma."

Untuk beberapa saat El Cid tampak terperangah. Bagaimana mungkin kasus ini ditutup begitu saja. "Kau bisa bicara langsung pada Aspros, dia lebih bisa kau andalkan."

"Cid," Sisyphus tampak mencelos. Memangnya apa yang sudah ia lakukan dengan Aspros, tidak ada. Kenapa pula Cid selalu membawa-bawa nama Aspros di segala kesempatan.

"Ehm!" Kardia tampak jengah, "Aku tidak punya waktu mendengar pertengkaran suami-istri di sini. Kalian membuang waktuku yang berharga bersama Dégel."

"Russia, Kardia." ucap Sisyphus cepat. "Dari penyelidikan Cid, Mephistopheles terakhir kali berada di Moskow sebelum terlihat di London. Bagaimana kalau yang dincar sebenarnya adalah aku—atau kau, dan bukan Tenma—Tenma hanya korban hiburan karena dia tidak bisa menemukanku. Tenma yang secara kebetulan adalah anaknya juga, yang sudah lama ingin dibunuhnya. Kalau benar seperti itu, masalah ini tidak bisa dibawa keluar—ini masalah intern perusahaan,"

Mendegarnya El Cid semakin tidak terima, "Jika itu justru membahayakanmu, Sisyphus. Kepolisian justru harus memberikan perlindungan padamu."

"Moskow itu luas, berdasar apa kau mengambil kesimpulan, Sisyphus. Dan apa kau sudah menghubungi Ilias?" tanya Kardia, tepat setelah El Cid selesai bicara. "Sebaiknya kita bicara berdua."

"Kau tidak paham, Cid." Sisyphus tampak berpikir—lagi. Membawa Cid kemari dengan tema bahasan perusahaan memang berbahaya, tapi apa boleh buat. "Cid, memang tidak penting dibahas sekarang, tapi aku tidak ada apa-apa dengan Aspros. Aku hanya ingin kau di sini tanpa lencana, jadi sekali lagi, aku tidak membutuhkanmu sebagai detektif—aku membutuhkan bantuanmu sebagai… sahabat. Dan Kardia… Ya, kita memang perlu bicara berdua."

"Aku tidak bisa, Sissy. Kalau ini melanggar hukum—"

"El Cid," Kardia menginterupsi. "Bisnis memiliki hukum sendiri. Kasus pembunuhan ini sederhana. Latar belakang keluarga Mephisto dan Tenma sudah diketahui, Mephisto memang ingin membunuh anaknya. Dan cukup hentikan sampai di situ saja."

"Aspros tidak akan menerimanya,"

"Justru karena itu, aku benar-benar minta tolong padamu, Cid." pinta Sisyphus.

Helaan napas terdengar, sudah banyak sekali helaan napas dari tadi. "Aku butuh penjelasan lebih rinci setelah ini. Silahkan kalau kalian ingin bicara berdua. Aku menunggu di mobil,"

"_Thanks,"_ ucap Sisyphus.

Kardia meraih _decanter_ berisi Scotch di meja, menuang isinya ke _crystal lowball glass_ lain. Ia perlu sedikit minum, dan terlalu malas mengambil jus apel. Entah itu bisa dikatakan positif atau tidak, jika dirinya memang lebih menyukai jus apel daripada minuman beralkohol. Namun—pembicaraan dengan Sisyphus kali ini ia asumsikan memang membutuhkan sedikit alkohol untuk merilekskan pikiran.

"Aku tidak bisa menghubungi Ilias." kata Sisyphus. "Bahkan dari jalur khusus yang tidak mungkin untuk tidak diangkatnya."

Ucapan itu sukses membuat Kardia menghentikan gelasnya di depan bibir, batal untuk menenggak scotchnya. Ilias—CEO dari TNK-BP Russia. Perusahaan minyak besar partner dari BP yang mengatur perputaran minyak dan gas di Negara itu, dan termasuk di dunia. Dalam keadaan apapun seharusnya panggilan dari BP London tidak diacuhkan, ditunda masih mungkin—jika tidak pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres yang terjadi di sana.

"Kau mengambil kesimpulan Mesphisto anggota Mafia Russia. Jika dia berhubungan dengan Yugraneft, dan mafia-mafia yang pernah kita pakai—" gumam Kardia tertahan karena ia masih berpikir. "Yugraneft pernah kita, ya—aku dan Ilias tepatnya yang mengurus semua itu. Menekan mereka dengan dengan cara mafia."

Sisyphus menenggak isi gelasnya sekaligus. "Yugraneft hanya perusahaan kecil, Kardia, di belakang semua ini, ada yang lebih menyusahkan. Bisnis itu kejam, benar para eksekutif mengurus bisnis minyak dan gas. Jika ada pengganggu—yang membereskannya adalah orang-orang di belakang kita. Yang aku khawatirkan adalah… jika kali ini Mafia Russia benar-benar bergerak untuk lahan Chernogorneft dan di Siberia, akan jadi masalah serius. Kau yang memulainya di sana,"

"Apa _President_ sudah tahu?"

"Belum, selama Ilias belum bisa dihubungi atau belum ada yang mengecek ke Russia, masalah ini belum bisa dipastikan akan ke arah mana." jelas Sisyphus. "Milo pun belum tahu tentang ini, keadaan rumit datang saat kau mundur—seharusnya ini masih dalam rangkain pekerjaanmu. Dan aku tidak yakin Milo bisa menghandle jika semua ini memburuk. Jika di Russia bermasalah, berpengaruh besar ke London."

"Sial! Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan ini lagi," gerutu Kardia. "Tapi Milo memang belum mampu, bisa-bisa bukan kesepakatan yang didapat, tapi berakhir dengan darah."

"Kembalilah, _President_ dan Hakurei saat ini masih mendebatkan mengenai pengangkatan Milo sebagai CEO."

Kardia berdecak, "Keadaan tubuhku tidak memungkinkan untuk bekerja 24/7 lagi, Sisyphus. Aku tidak akan kembali—BP tidak kekurangan orang untuk menangani hal-hal semacam ini."

"Tapi tidak ada yang lebih memahami lahan ini selain kau. Milo akan menjadi tangan kananmu—mewakilimu. Dia yang akan lebih banyak bergerak,"

Itu omong kosong, memangnya kemudian ia bisa bekerja setengah-setengah. Jika ia maju, maka ia juga yang harus menuntaskannya. Dan itu cuma memendekkan umurnya. Bukankah ia sudah berhenti, karena ingin menikmati sisa hidupnya dengan menyenangkan, jadi untuk apa ia kembali—sekalipun di belakang sana akan terjadi perang.

Tapi benarkah ia bisa diam? Benarkah ia bisa berhenti?

Di antara ketegangan memprediksi situasi yang terjadi di ruang tamu, di ujung tangga teratas ada senyum tersungging, bagus sekali—jika kepolisian akan menghentikan masalah Tenma. Kematian pemuda itu tidak penting, pengalih untuk Unity memang benar, melempar umpan besar untuk melupakan yang kecil, nama perusahaan besar memang sempurna menyita perhatian. Catatan Mephisto dari Russia hanya sepenggal pancingan untuk BP—untuk Kardia, untuk eksekutif-eksekutif itu, bukan Scotland Yard. Hal yang lebih besar sudah menunggu, dan tidak ada sangkut paut dengan kepolisian lagi. Dari London ia akan menyaksikan—ia tidak akan kemana-mana.

"Mari bermain, Kardia." bisik lirih terucap, seperti desis tidak terdengar—hanya bibir yang mengeja kata tanpa suara.

-o-o0o-o-

**Bersambung…**

-o-o0o-o-

Chapter selanjutnya akan diupdate kalau saya sudah mempunyai waktu senggang, karena saya akan pergi untuk beberapa waktu. #menatakoper Oke, ini basa-basi tidak penting. Intinya terima kasih pada siapapun yang sudah membaca. XD


	2. Part II: Sebuah Fakta

1. Sama seperti chapter pertama, hal-hal di dalam hanya fiktif belaka. Nama tempat dan organisasi benar adanya.

2. Materi kriminal masih kental, dan semua berpotensi memiliki sifat tersebut. Psikopat juga berkeliaran. Dunia ini kejam, Sayang.

3. Dan peringatan juga masih sama, rate M untuk kematian, gore, lime, lemon.

Selamat Membaca!

-o-o0o-o-

Ini bukan sebuah penghianatan. Adakalanya untuk mencapai kejayaan lebih, seseorang akan dihadapkan pada banyak jalan, dan tidak memilih jalan lurus seperti yang sudah ditentukan bukan hal yang bisa disalahkan. Seperti halnya yang Sisyphus lakukan—adik dari CEO TNK Russia tersebut memilih terbang ke London sejak masih muda, bergabung dengan perusahaan minyak yang lebih besar.

Pada awalnya TNK dan BP bukanlah mitra—bisa dikatakan adalah saingan, pada awalnya Ilias membawa perusahaannya dengan mandiri, dan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan minyak dari Canada—dan itu bukan masalah sekalipun TNK hanya perusahaan nomer tiga di Russia. Sampai sosok-sosok dari Inggris datang padanya, tidak heran kalau mereka selalu bisa mengendus lahan yang sangat potensial, kemudian berusaha merenggut aset-aset tersebut. Seharusnya lahan minyak Cernogorneft adalah milik TNK, jika saja orang bernama Kardia itu tidak mendahului—mencuri kuasa atas Cernogorneft. Namun yang lebih mengagetkan Ilias, karena yang berdiri di belakang Kardia adalah Sisyphus—adiknya, adiknya yang berusaha menjatuhkannya. Apakah sekarang masih bisa disebut bukan penghianatan?

Tidak berhenti disana, karena kemudian Kardia dengan cengekaraman kuku beracunnya menggenggam TNK dalam naungan nama BP. Ilias tidak bisa berkutik, ia bisa _bankrupt_ kalau menolak, namun jika menerima ia bahkan akan mendapat hak kelola atas minyak Cernogorneft.

Melepas kerja sama dengan Canada. Ilias bertekuk lutut pada BP, dan mengubah nama perusahaannya menjadi TNK-BP.

Di dalam ruang kerjanya, Ilias hanya menggebrak meja satu kali. Karena kemudian, bekerjasama dengan BP justru membuatnya menjadi nomer satu di Russia. Bersama Kardia mengusai Siberia dan membangun fasilitas perlindungan lahan. Ia tahu Kardia kejam, ia mengerti sosok itu melakukan cara luar biasa untuk mempertahankan daerah kekuasaannya. Sampai bukti nyata untuk menekan Yugraneft datang padanya, beberapa Mafia dipekerjakan untuk menyelesaiakan gangguan yang ada. Russia sendiri adalah gudang Mafia berbahaya—selain di Moskow, Siberia adalah markas rahasia mereka. Tanpa Kardia, Ilias jelas tidak mau mengusik, tapi yang terjadi… Mafia di sana justru mundur. Sekali lagi, apakah Sisyphus menjatuhkannya atau membuatnya lebih sukses?

Sampai kemudian datang malam di mana Ilias memutuskan, saat seseorang datang padanya—TNK tidak seharusnya tunduk pada BP. Karena kesuksesan yang didapat selama ini hanya bayang-bayang BP.

_Singkirkan saja orang-orang BP._

-o-o0o-o-

Kardia x Dégel, El Cid x Sisyphus

Prekuel dari Kali Terakhir

**Sebuah Rasa**

By Niero

Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami

Saint Seiya Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori

-o-o0o-o-

**Part II: Sebuah Fakta**

.

"Bujuklah dia, Dégel."

Untuk kesekian kalinya Shion berbicara pada Dégel mengenai jantung Kardia. Sebagai salah satu dokter yang ikut dalam penciptaan dan pengembangan jantung buatan tersebut, tentulah menurutnya mengganti jantung Kardia adalah pilihan yang terbaik. Sekalipun masih banyak kemungkinan akan terjadi komplikasi, serta sang pengguna jantung tersebut harus dijaga dengan ketat—namun itu lebih baik daripada keadaan jantung Kardia yang sangat tidak stabil dan bisa berhenti berdetak sewaktu-waktu.

"Aku tahu, Shion." ucap Dégel, "Aku pun masih berusaha berbicara padanya. Tapi kau tahu betapa keras kepalanya Kardia itu, terlebih dia tidak akan mau terkurung lama di Rumah Sakit, apalagi jika keadaannya terus diawasi dan dipantau selama memakai jantung buatan itu."

Tidak. Bagaimana mungkin Dégel akan membiarkan tubuh kekasihnya, ke_-original-_an organ-organ disana diganti dengan barang buatan. Tidak. Jantung yang dimaksud Shion hanya akan menodai kesempurnaan Kardia, sekalipun jantung aslinya akan meledakpun harus tetap seperti itu, ia tidak mau Shion memperbaikinya. Ia menginginkan Kardia utuh—yang tetap menderita penyakit jantung, sosok dengan semangat tinggi, dengan jiwa berani dan sifat liar yang kadang cenderung sadis. Sadis jika sudah memimpin sebuah perusahaan, menggiring perusaahaan lain ke jurang _bankrupt_—lalu lahan minyak perusahaan itu akan jatuh ke tangannya. Tidak kah itu luar biasa—seorang dengan penyakit jantung sejak lahir, mampu melakukan hal seperti itu?

Hal yang justru membuat Dégel terpikat. Jantung yang luar biasa, ia ingin melihat sampai dimana jantung itu berdetak dan berapa tekanan yang sanggup ditahan Kardia.

"Sangat keras kepala," kata Shion, mendukung ucapan Dégel. Ia melihat rekannya itu sekilas, kadang kagum terhadap dokter di depannya ini—yang sanggup menjinakkan Kardia, dirinya saja lelah sendiri jika sudah menyangkut kekeraskepalaan sosok penyuka apel tersebut. "Aku dengar dia kembali ke BP, benar?"

"Hanya sebagai konsultan," jawab Dégel, tidak mau bertanya darimana Shion mendengar hal itu—majalah bisnis mungkin dengan senang hati sudah memuat beritanya. "Dia akan benar-benar kolaps kalau bekerja secara penuh."

"Itulah yang aku maksud, dia bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi jika bersedia menggunakan jantung baru." kata Shion, sekali lagi menawarkan solusi.

Dégel menghela napasnya, sambil tersenyum getir. Dalam hati mengatakan tidak, tapi bibirnya mengucapkan hal lain. "Aku tidak bisa memaksanya, tapi aku pun ingin dia hidup lebih lama—aku akan terus bicara padanya, semoga dia mengerti."

Pembicaraan itu terhenti ketika pintu ruangan tempat mereka berada diketuk dengan sedikit keras, bahkan sudah dibuka dari luar sekalipun Dégel belum mempersilahkan. Seorang perawat perempuan begitu tergesa-gesa, yang bisa dipastikan membawa berita dimana seorang dokter dibutuhkan dan harus bertindak cepat.

"Pasien Anda, Dokter Dégel. Albafica… Mengamuk lagi," kata perawat itu.

Tahu situasinya akan seperti apa, Dégel bergegas menuju ruangan khusus dimana Albafica dirawat. Entah apa yang dilakukan si cantik itu kali ini, sebenarnya Dégel agak penasaran, dan mencoba menebak-nebak—setelah beberapa hari yang lalu Albafica memecahkan semua barang di kamar rawatnya. Jelas kondisi psikis pemuda mawar ini amat sangat jauh dari kata stabil—Dégel sudah merujuk psikiater, tapi ditolak mentah-mentah. Dan Shion yang kebetulan masih memiliki waktu sejenak sebelum kembali ke pasiennya pun mengikuti Dégel, serta perawat yang tadi juga mengikuti dengan setengah berlari.

"Aphrodite," panggil Dégel saat melihat pemuda berparas serupa dengan Albafica di sekitar pintu yang terbuka. Tidak mendapat jawaban, Dégel melihat ke dalam ruangan—ada pemuda lain bertampang preman dan seorang perawat lagi di sana.

Albafica sendiri menatap tajam, dengan sorot keangkuhan dan keputusasaan berpadu. Bahu dan tangannya berdarah, jahitan di luka bekas tertimpa kaca pasti terbuka. "Jangan mendekat, jangan dekati aku!" ucapannya diwarnai nada marah yang kental.

"Kalian bisa keluar," kata Dégel pada perawat dan pemuda yang seingatnya bernama Manigoldo itu. Lalu ia berjalan pelan mendekati Albafica, "Kalau kau bahkan tidak bisa tenang. Luka di pundakmu tidak akan sembuh,"

"Untuk apa aku sembuh," balas Albafica, menyambar vas berisi mawar segar di meja dan melemparnya pada Dégel. "Sudah aku bilang, jangan dekati aku!"

Bergerak ke samping, Dégel sempurna menghindari vas yang dilempar. Semakin dekat, Dégel merasakan ketakutan menguar dari diri Albafica. Kerusakan jiwa, rangkaian kesakitan raga belum datang tapi sudah membayang nyata di pelupuk mata sang korban. "Sudah cukup kau marah dan terpuruk. Sekarang waktunya kau bangkit, aku akan bersamamu, membantumu."

"Darahku akan membuat semua orang terinfeksi, dan cairan dari dalam tubuhku—" gumam Albafica, ia akhirnya membiarkan Dégel mendekatinya.

"Ya. Dan apa aku harus menguliahimu lagi panjang lebar tentang AIDS, cara penularannya, dan lain sebagainya, hm, Albafica?"

Albafica menggeleng, dan Dégel puas dengan itu kemudian memanggil perawat, meminta beberapa perban baru dan peralatan lain. Pemuda ini sudah di tangannya—akan tetap di bawah pengawasannya sampai kematian datang menjemput.

.

Koridor-koridor panjang dan dingin Rumah Sakit terasa begitu jauh untuk dilalui, seperti sebuah kekecewaan yang tak berujung. Sekalipun pada akhirnya sampai di batas terluar, sayangnya bukan jalan terang, karena mendung seperti mendukung sayatan pedih di dalam perasaan. Seluruh pemandangan di sana masih terbayang sekalipun sudah dari tadi Manigoldo meninggalkan Rumah Sakit, dan mengemudikan mobilnya cepat ke arah pusat kota London, menuju BP Headquarter. Tangan mencengkeram stir erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, hanya bukti kecil betapa ia menahan kemarahan. Sudah satu tahun ia mendekati Albafica, satu tahun pula mendapat penolakan, dan sekarang—ia hanya ingin membunuh orang yang membuat Albafica seperti itu. Yang kemudian disadarinya, ia terlambat.

Membawa amarahnya, ia menuju sebuah ruangan dimana ia biasa dipanggil untuk menghadap. Pekerjaannya tidak tertulis di atas kertas, posisinya tidak terdaftar di _list_ pegawai tetap—ia bahkan hanya tampak seperti berandalan pengangguran jika dilihat sepintas. Tapi pekerjaannya merupakan sisi gelap dari dunia bisnis, pekerjaan hitam ada di tangannya agar tangan para Eksekutif tetap bersih.

"Siapa yang harus aku bunuh kali ini?" ucapnya, tanpa basa-basi setelah pintu ruangan yang dimasukinya tertutup dengan bunyi klik—terkunci otomatis. Seringainya kemudian terkembang saat menyadari sosok yang duduk di kursi hitam berbahan kulit itu, "Wah… Kardia, aku pikir kau mati setelah mengundurkan diri beberapa waktu yang lalu. Bagaimana mungkin kau masih hidup?"

"Pergilah ke Russia," kata Kardia, sepenuhnya mengacuhkan perkataan kurang ajar dari Manigoldo. Sudah paham benar, jika pemuda kesayangan sang _President_ selalu bertingkah seperti itu. "Selidiki masalah ini, cukup kau sendiri, tidak usah membawa orang-orangmu." lanjutnya, sambil menyerahkan map hitam.

"Hanya menyelidiki?" ulang Manigoldo. Ia mengharapkan apa yang diterimanya itu adalah daftar orang-orang yang harus dibunuh. Ia memang bukan _assassin_ atau semacamnya, hanya menyingkirkan pengganggu seperlunya. "Aku ingin membunuh orang sekarang ini, Kardia. Tapi kau hanya memintaku menyelidiki. Tidak adakah pekerjaan menantang seperti menghabisi cecunguk Yugraneft itu lalu berseteru dengan Mafia Russia lagi?"

"Untuk saat ini hanya menyelidiki. Dan jangan membuat ulah dengan Mafia Russia selama kau di sana."

"Ck," decak Manigoldo, sambil menggerutu kesal ia membuka map, membacanya sekilas-sekilas. "Benar, kan! Ini ada hubungannya dengan Mafia Russia!"

"Tapi kau hanya akan menyelidiki, Manigoldo. Hanya itu!" jelas Kardia, harus berapa kali lagi ia mengulang perintah sama, agar orang di seberang meja itu paham. "Dan berikan laporan secepatnya,"

Manigoldo berdecak sekali lagi, sebelum berdiri dalam posisi formal. _"Understood. Now, I'll take my leave, Sir."_

Suara pintu yang tertutup halus seperti dentum tersendiri di dada Kardia. Memberikan rasa nyeri seperti tusukan tajam, dan tubuhnya dengan cepat seperti kehilangan energi. Ia bisa bertahan, seharusnya memang masih bisa. Banyak hal yang membuatnya harus kembali ke BP, membuang waktu hidupnya yang berharga—semua bermula karena Mephistopheles tidak jelas itu, tentunya tidak mungkin sebuah kebetulan karena kemudian Ilias juga menghilang.

Seluruh pekerjaan TNK-BP sudah Kardia pastikan tetap berjalan lancar, dan tidak merugikan BP London sekalipun tanpa Ilias. Disana masih ada Aiolia yang bisa diandalkan, profit-profit yang masuk juga tidak mengalami kemunduran. Lalu dengan Milo sendiri, pemuda itu agaknya tidak mendapat kesulitan berarti, Sage pun tampaknya puas—apalagi dengan keberadaannya menjadi konsultan untuk Milo. Memang, Milo hanya harus meneruskan _pondasi-pondasi_ hasil kerja kerasnya, membawa BP lebih naik lagi. Tapi kalau salah satu _pondasi_ perusahaan yang berada Siberia runtuh gara-gara Ilias, atau minyak Cernogorneft milik BP yang dikontrol TNK-BP Russia sampai bermasalah juga—tidak, tidak akan dibiarkan hal itu terjadi. Apa yang sudah dibangunnya tidak boleh dirusak sekalipun oleh Mafia, namun hanya menunggu laporan dari Manigoldo yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang, sebelum mengambil langkah apa yang harus dikerjakannya. Dikerjakan Milo tepatnya.

Dan Kardia merasa tubuhnya semakin sulit untuk dikontrol, untuk bergerak meninggalkan tempatnya duduk dan pulang saja terasa berat. Apa yang ada di dalam dadanya seolah memberontak, sampai rasa sakitnya begitu menyiksa. Ia ingin memejamkan mata sejenak—mengatur napasnya, menunggu nyeri sedikit pudar. Sayangnya suara pintu terbuka membuatnya kembali dalam mode siaga, indra penglihatannya memberikan visualisasi dua pria yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Kardia," panggil Sisyphus, sang CFO ini entah kenapa tidak pernah berjalan sendirian, selalu membawa anak buah, dan kali ini Aiolos yang mengikuti dengan patuh di belakang. "Ilias akhirnya menghubungi, dia baru sampai di Heathrow. Aku sudah mengirim orang untuk menjemputnya."

Mendengarnya, Kardia tanpa sadar berdiri dan nyaris limbung kalau tidak berpegangan pada meja. "Apalagi ini, sudah menghilang lalu seenaknya datang ke London tanpa jelas tujuannya." desisnya.

"Biar aku yang mengurus bagian ini. Dan Manigoldo sudah berangkat bukan—seharusnya Milo kau libatkan dalam cara kerjamu. Bisa-bisa dia tidak becus dalam memimpin perusahaan kalau hanya berjalan di jalur mulus yang sudah kau bangun." kata Sisyphus sambil memegang lengan pria yang sudah memberikan banyak kejayaan pada BP itu.

"Nanti," ucap Kardia tajam, tangannya bergerak otomatis menyingkirkan tangan Sisyphus dari lengannya. "Aku harus tahu lebih dahulu apa yang terjadi di Russia, baru Milo akan aku libatkan. Dan bawa Ilias ke ruangan ini secepatnya."

Kardia masih berbayaha. Masih bertingkah selayak penguasa tertinggi BP seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, yang dibiarkan saja oleh Sage—itulah anehnya. Bahkan Sisyphus pada akhirnya undur dari ruangan itu, memerintahkan Aiolos untuk menelpon orang yang ke bandara—dengan cara apapun, tidak peduli kepadatan lalu lintas London, mereka harus cepat membawa Ilias pada Kardia.

Suasana hening, membuat suara tarikan napas teratur terdengar di ruangan itu. Pelan-pelan Kardia menguasai dirinya, membiarkan tubuhnya rileks, dan sakit di dadanya mulai berkurang. Memutar kursi ke arah dinding kaca di belakang, ia mengamati tetes hujan yang terlihat pudar di luar sana. Kemudian mengambil ponsel di saku suitnya—mengetik sebuah pesan.

.

.

"Kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini, Dokter Dégel?" pemuda berambut merah itu duduk menyilangkan kaki, sibuk memoleskan kutek merah pada kuku-kukunya. Dan ucapannya mengandung tekanan saat menyebut nama serta profesi Dégel, "Aku tidak mau membolos kuliah lebih lama lagi,"

Dégel mengamati pemuda itu beberapa waktu. "Besok, Camus. Kalau kau tidak ingin ketinggalan pelajaran, seharusnya kau paham—menjaga kesehatan itu juga penting. Besok-besok, aku tidak mau mendapatimu di Rumah Sakit lagi."

Memilih diam, Camus tidak berniat membalas ucapan Dégel. Karena salahnya sendiri sampai sakit, salahnya terlalu fokus pada kuliah-kuliahnya sampai lupa istirahat. Belum lagi kalau harus terbang ke Moskow jika ia diminta pulang. Dan sakit? Sebuah kata yang membuat pemuda dingin itu kesal, jika tidak ada Dégel disini, pastinya ia tidak akan mau dirawat di Rumah Sakit.

"Oh," seru Camus kemudian, seperti teringat sesuatu. Ia meraih ponselnya di meja—mengutak-atiknya sebentar, membuka sebuah _email_ lalu menyerahkannya pada Dégel. "Kau harus baca ini,"

Tidak perlu membaca pesan itu dua kali, Dégel sudah mengerti. "Hapus saja," ucapnya kemudian sambil mengembalikan ponsel hitam itu ke Camus. Tak lama ia pun mengambil ponselnya sendiri yang bergetar.

_[Aku tidak bisa pulang ke Fulham, kemarilah setelah selesai bekerja. Aku membutuhkanmu._

_-Kardia-]_

Senyum yang terkembang di bibir Dégel membuat Camus menatap sosok yang sebenarnya adalah mentornya itu dengan penasaran. Karena setahunya Dégel tidak pernah memberikan senyum—kecuali pada hal-hal yang sangat menarik, menarik untuk Dégel.

Dégel menyimpan ponselnya sendiri. Tidak kah ini akan sangat menarik, _email_ yang diberitahukan Camus membuatnya ingin pergi ke pusat kota London. Dan kekasihnya pun memintanya datang, dalam sekali jalan berbagai tujuan tercapai bersamaan. Selain itu ia juga mendapat alibi sempurna. Dégel tidak suka jika apa yang dikerjakannya tidak rapi, ia tidak pernah serampangan dan asal-asalan sekalipun untuk membunuh orang. Meski email yang dibacanya tersebut cukup berbahaya, ia akan tetap berada di jalurnya sendiri. Bukan gayanya ikut dalam permainan orang—sekalipun bukan orang asing. Dan sebaiknya permainannyalah yang diikuti.

"Kau mau membantunya?"

"Tentu saja tidak, Camus." kata Dégel. "Itu bukan urusanku, dan aku tidak mau ikut campur."

"Kupikir kau—" Camus menghentikan ucapannya, "Tidak penting."

"Gunakan waktumu untuk istirahat," ucap Dégel, sambil menarik kutek yang masih dipegang Camus—menyimpan benda itu di laci dan kemudian keluar dari kamar VIP tersebut. Masih ada beberapa pasien lagi yang harus diperiksanya. Sebelum ia pulang—pulang ke Kardia.

.

Penthouse ini terasa dingin, terlalu besar, terlalu mewah—sekaligus terasa sepi. Padahal baru beberapa bulan Kardia tidak pulang ke tempat ini, ke One Hyde Park—penthouse di lantai atas tersebut dapat dihuni setelah menggelontorkan dana ratusan juta poundsterling. One Hyde Park memang dibangun untuk mereka yang kelebihan uang. Dan ia heran kenapa dulu begitu betah menempatinya—ke-_glamour_-an menurutnya sepadan dengan apa yang telah dicapainya di BP, sangat wajar bagi seorang CEO untuk tinggal di tempat ini. Namun tentu saja karena ia belum merasakan kehangatan sebuah rumah di Fulham, tempat ternyaman saat ditinggali bersama sang kekasih. Seperti sebuah keluarga.

Milo memapah Kardia ke sofa besar berwarna keemasan di sisi jendela kaca panjang dan luas, meminta sang mantan CEO untuk berbaring, sudah jelas Kardia begitu kepayahan, kelelahan, dan beban pikiran yang semakin rumit mempengaruhinya. Di seberang pemandangan malam hari kota London terpampang dari jendela-jendela kaca anti peluru, lampu-lampu membiaskan bermacam warna—dan kendaraan berlalu-lalang di bawah sana seperti memamerkan tarikan sinar panjang berkelebatan.

"Dégel belum datang," kata Milo, berputar mengamati setiap sudut, dan melongok ke ruang-ruang lain kalau-kalau mendapati sosok berambut hijau tersebut. Kemudian ia kembali mengamati Kardia yang memejamkan mata. "Atau kau mau ke kamarmu saja?"

"Tidak usah," ucap Kardia, masih sambil memejamkan mata. Ia tidak tidur, kepalanya penuh dengan masalah di BP.

"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku, Kardia." kata Milo, ia tidak mau semakin menyulitkan sepupunya, tapi menahan keingintahuannya ini sampai besok atau lusa bukan pilihannya. "Aku memang masih mempelajari data-data perusahaan juga semua yang terjadi di Russia, termasuk investor-investor di sana. Benar, aku memerlukan waktu untuk paham sepenuhnya. Tapi kau tidak harus memaksakan diri seperti itu—kalau kesehatanmu saja semakin buruk. Sadarilah batasmu, Kardia."

Untuk beberapa saat Kardia bergeming, dan bangkit untuk duduk di menit selanjutnya. "Aku tidak meragukan kapasitasmu, Milo. BP pun menanam investasi besar di Russia, termasuk klaim BP terhadap TNK membutuhkan tanggung jawab besar, dan akan berbahaya jika TNK diambil alih pihak lain. Tidak hanya kekuatan dan keyakinan untuk mengendalikan semua itu."

"Begitu kau berani bilang tidak meragukanku,"ucap Milo, melipat tangannya di depan dada, matanya menerawang pada pemandangan di luar jendela. "Aku tahu kau mengirim orangmu ke Russia, dan itu tanpa kau bicarakan denganku. Lalu sekarang apa, bahwa Ilias kemudian menghilang di London? Orang yang menjemput ke Heathrow hanya menemukan seorang anak yang kehilangan ayahnya."

Kardia memijit pelipisnya, Milo menuntut sesuatu yang tadi membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung. Ilias tidak ada di Heathrow, jika dipikirnya ia hampir mendapat jalan terang selain menunggu Manigoldo membawa laporan untuknya. Ternyata hanya semakin menyisakan kebuntuan. Bocah yang merupakan keponakan Sisyphus tersebut juga tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai kemana Ilias. Memikirkan apa yang sedang direncanakan CEO TNK itu membuat kepalanya semakin sakit.

"Kardia,"

Pangilan ini membuat Kardia, juga Milo menoleh. Dan Milo memutuskan untuk pulang, tidak mau kena omel Dégel karena mengganggu Kardia yang seharusnya istirahat—dilihat dari kondisi Kardia, memang seharusnya pria itu ke Rumah Sakit saja.

"Jelas kau memaksakan diri lagi hari ini," Dégel memeriksa Kardia dengan terliti, setelah mereka berada di dalam kamar, dan Kardia sudah berbaring nyaman. "Kau bahkan meninggalkan seluruh obat-obatmu di rumah, beruntung aku membawanya sekarang."

"Aku lupa," jawab Kardia, dan sempat-sempatnya memamerkan senyum yang lebih menyerupai seringai. "Jangan menatapku seolah aku ini sedang sekarat, aku masih hidup, Dégel. Dan aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi wajahmu terlihat seperti itu," gumam Dégel. "Apa seburuk itu di BP?"

"Semua belum pasti, dan ketidakpastian ini yang membuatku tidak tahan." kata Kardia, "Terlebih aku percaya ada sesuatu yang sedang Ilias sembunyikan. Aku lebih baik menyiksa seseorang dari perusahaan lain, memaksa untuk membocorkan rahasia perusahaannya, daripada harus menunggu seperti ini."

"Okey. Sekarang tenangkan dirimu, saat bersamaku kau adalah _Kardia_, bukan CEO, bukan konsultan, bukan Eksekutif BP." ucap Dégel, berusaha mengalihkan pikiran kekasihnya. "Dan jantungmu, bagaimana jika—"

"Aku tidak mau," potong Kardia. "32 tahun aku bisa bertahan, selama itu aku bisa mengendalikan jantungku. Aku tidak akan menyerah sekarang—tidak akan menggantinya dengan rongsokan dari Shion. Setidaknya untuk beberapa tahun lagi…" ia berhenti sejenak, menarik tangan Dégel mendekat ke bibirnya, mengecupnya. Sebelum melanjutkan, "Maaf, Dégel. Kau tahu resiko bersamaku, aku jelas tidak memiliki waktu hidup yang lama. Cepat atau lambat aku akan mening—"

"Kenapa kau tadi menyela apa yang mau aku katakan," geram Dégel, ganti memotong ucapan Kardia. Ia tidak suka arah pembicaraan itu, cepat atau lambat harusnya ia yang mengakhiri hidup kekasihnya.

"Oh, memangnya kau mau mengatakan apa? Bukankah kau sering bersekongkol dengan Shion dalam mengurus kesehatanku."

"… kau benar," ucap Dégel pelan. Ia memang ingin membicarakan jantung buatan itu, tapi sekali lagi penolakan Kardia membuatnya merasa menang. Kalau seandainya Kardia goyah dan mau melakukan operasi—ia harus memikirkan cara menggagalkannya. Tapi ternyata tidak perlu. "Dan tidak usah membicarakan waktu hidupmu, bukankah kita sudah sepakat."

"Ya," kata Kardia, ia selalu mendapat tenaga baru jika sudah bersama Dégel. Melupakan beban di pundak, ia menarik Dégel untuk berbaring bersamanya.

Semula hanya kecupan-kecupan kecil, namun semakin cepat kemudian berubah menjadi ciuman penuh. Dengan lidah bergerak meneliti rongga mulut satu sama lain. Tangan Dégel yang semula tenang, berpindah dari pinggang Kardia menuju ke atas—meraih tengkuk Kardia, menelusupkan tangannya pada rambut biru kekasihnya.

"My Dear…" bisik Kardia di antara deru nafasnya.

"Hm," balas Dégel, sambil berpindah posisi di atas, bertumpu pada lutut dan lengan dengan sebelah tangan membuka ikatan piyama sutra Kardia.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu," ucap Kardia, meski tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkannya—ia mengininkan Dégel mengambil kendali.

Dégel hanya tersenyum tipis, jemarinya sudah terbiasa dalam memanja Kardia—memberikan apa yang sanggup membuat penyuka apel tersebut mendesah puas. "Kali ini kau yang harus tenang dalam posisimu,"

Tanpa persiapan, pasti akan sedikit menyakitkan. Berapa kalipun Kardia berada dalam tubuhnya, Dégel selalu merasa napasnya tercekat saat bagian vital kekasihnya menerobos. Namun saat ia berada di posisi ini, menurunkan tubuh perlahan—menahan perih, bukan perih menyakitkan, tapi rasa lain yang membuat vitalnya sendiri menyusul berdenyut, mendorong hasratnya untuk menghentak dalam sekali gerak.

"Kardia!" pekik Dégel, saat sensasi muncul di tulang belakangnya, merayap cepat untuk diterima otak. Kepalanya tersentak, dada dan perutnya membentuk lengkung erotis, ia ingin sensasi itu kembali—dan mulai menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dengan tempo teratur. "Kardia… Kardia…"

"Kau seksi, My Dear Dégel," ucap Kardia di antara desahnya. "Nhh… Lihatlah tubuhmu, begitu bergairah saat mengejar klimaks sesaat."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu," desis Dégel, gerakannya mulai berubah tidak beraturan—terlalu cepat dan kadang melambat. Ia menunduk, mencium Kardia kemudian, untuk membungkam—menghentikan mulut itu agar tidak mengucapkan kata-kata berbahaya.

Dan memang tidak ada kata yang terucap, karena bibir keduanya tidak berhenti saling mengecup. Sampai sebuah getaran datang—membungkam mereka yang kemudian hanya mampu menyuarakan desah saat kepuasan menyapa dengan sempurna.

"Kau harus lebih sering seperti ini, My Dear." goda Kardia

Dégel tidak menjawab. Sial sekali kalau terkadang ia merasa malu.

Dengan mengulum seringai Kardia memeluk Dégel, lalu mememejamkan mata. Tidurnya pasti akan nyenyak sekali.

Dégel ikut tersenyum kemudian, lalu menyamankan posisinya menggunakan dada kanan Kardia sebagai bantal. Dengan sebelah tangan, ia menyentuh bagian dada di mana terdapat jantung kekasihnya. Degup-degup pelan yang terkadang cepat dan kembali normal terdengar seperti instrumen yang membuatnya semakin senang. Kehidupan masih begitu nyata, terpompa dari jantung di dalam sana yang masih bekerja, masih mengikuti kemauan otak Kardia untuk menanggung pekerjaan. Dan detak jantungnya sendiri ikut bertambah cepat, ia tidak memungkiri sebuah rasa yang ada—sebuah sensasi yang tak bisa ditolaknnya bahwa ia memang mencintai Kardia.

Tapi harus berapa lama dan seberat apa lagi. Dégel akan membuat jantung di sana sampai pada batasnya, memforsir Kardia dalam tekanan berat. Catatan waktunya perlu dihitung dari sekarang—dihitung mundur. Ia sungguh ingin tahu. Karena cintanya bukan berarti harus menjaga kehidupan Kardia, bukan berarti harus bersama selamanya. Cinta bukan pula untuk untuk menghancurkan, ia tidak menghancurkan Kardia—ia hanya mencintai dengan caranya sendiri.

"Tidurlah, Kardia." bisik Dégel, ia membenahi selimut sebelum turun dari tempat tidur. Mencium kening kekasihnya sekilas. Tanpa suara ia beranjak, keluar dari penthouse itu—masih banyak hal yang akan dilakukannya malam ini.

.

.

Sisyphus memandang bocah di hadapannya dengan tidak mengerti. Entah kenapa ia merasa harus bertanggungjawab. Namun harus ia apakan, bisakah ia melindungi bocah ini, sementara waktu 24 jam sehari dan tujuh hari seminggu saja terasa kurang untuk menangani pekerjaan. Bukankah anak ini—yang bernama Regulus, justru akan terlantar kalau ikut bersamanya. Kalau tinggal di rumahnya, siapa yang akan mengurus—pelayan di rumah jelas bisa memberi makan, atau anak ini ditaruh saja di International School yang berasrama, tapi yang lebih dibutuhkan adalah perhatian orang tua. Dan berapa memangnya umur anak ini, Sisyphus pergi ke London setelah lulus kuliah, sedangkan saat itu Regulus belum ada—ia pun tidak begitu memperhatikan kapan Ilias mempunyai anak.

Berbagai pikiran yang berputar di kepala Sisyphus memudar saat Aspros yang datang membawa sekaleng jus jeruk, menyerahkannya pada Regulus. Mereka berada di Skotland Yard—di ruangan yang menjadi kantor sang pimpinan, bukan untuk membuat laporan resmi—hanya untuk bicara, dan untuk mendapat sedikit bantuan.

"Aspros, jangan kesal padaku mengenai ini." kata Sisyphus saat melihat Aspros sama sekali tidak memandangnya, padahal pria itu jelas mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya. "Semuanya menjadi di luar yuridikasimu jika Mephisto berada di Russia. Faktanya memang kepolisian tidak akan bisa terlibat."

"Kau bicara seperti itu pada kepala Scotland Yard, Sisyphus. Kau pikir aku ini apa?" untaian kata dari bibir pria berperawakan tinggi tegap tersebut terdengar menuntut, Aspros paham dunia gelap para pebisnis—terlalu pintar mengorganisir, membungkus rapat semua aksi dan selalu menjauh dari kepolisian. Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam sepanjang karirnya ia bisa menjangkau kejahatan dunia bisnis skala besar. "Jika saja isi kepalamu itu bisa aku ketahui, dan jika ada hal melanggar hukum disana, jangan harap aku berbaik hati. Selain itu sekarangpun kau masih minta bantuanku untuk melacak keberadaan ayah anak ini."

Jangan pernah melibatkan perasaan pribadi—Aspros memperingatkan diri beberapa kali. Tapi sepertinya selalu gagal, lihat saja sekarang pun ia membantu pelacakan yang diminta Sisyphus. Sekalipun itu ilegal.

Sisyphus menarik napas panjang, menyentuh tangan Aspros. "Tapi bukan kau yang pergi mencarinya sekarang, El Cid yang berangkat—kita tinggal menunggu hasilnya di sini. "

Dan tidak memakan waktu lama, sosok yang dimaksud masuk ke ruangan itu dengan kekesalan diluar batas. Sebagai detektif matanya terlatih mengamati, bukan hanya melihat dan tidak mengambil kesimpulan apa-apa. Tapi melihat tangan Sisyphus yang digenggam—benar, karena Aspros kemudian memang menggengam tangan Eksekutif BP tersebut. El Cid tidak pernah mengharapkan matanya mendapat asupan visual seperti itu.

"Ponselnya," ia meletakkan benda yang dimaksud—yang sudah dibungkus dalam plastik, ke atas meja. "Saya temukan di tempat pembuangan sampah."

"Tapi tadi bergerak bukan," kata Sisyphus, mengingat saat melihat pelacak dan titik ponsel itu berjalan. "Kau tidak berhasil mengejar Ilias,"

"Saya mengejar truk pengangkut sampah dari bandara, karena disanalah ponsel ini berada." lanjut El Cid. "Silahkan periksa sendiri ponsel itu, saya permisi."

Sekali lagi Sisyphus menghela napas panjang saat melihat El Cid. Tapi kemudian ia mengikuti Aspros untuk memeriksa ponsel Ilias. Panggilan terakhir di sana adalah menghubunginya, nomer-nomer panggilan masuk dan keluar lain tidak ada yang berulang dan mencurigakan. Isi pesan dan email juga tidak ada apapun. Ia asumsikan Ilias memang membuang ponselnya sendiri—mau tidak mau keberadaan Ilias tetap tidak diketahui.

"Aku akan membawa ponsel ini," kata Sisyphus kemudian, "Kau tidak punya alasan menahannya, Aspros. Aku tidak melaporkan penculikan atau orang hilang. Dan apa yang Ilias lakukan—membuang ponsel, atau apapun itu belum ada tanda-tanda menyalahi hukum. Meninggalkan Regulus di bandara setelah menelponku juga tidak bisa disebut menelentarkan anak, karena secara tidak langsung dia sudah menitipkannya padaku."

Aspros diam saja, menatap Sisyphus—menilai berapa besar kekuatan sosok itu dalam memanfaatkan orang. "Aku berharap kakakmu tidak terlibat hal berbahaya selama di sini, karena itu akan menjadi urusanku, Sissy."

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih untuk bantuanmu, Aspros." ucap Sisyphus, kemudian berdiri. "Ayo, Regulus."

Di tempat parkir, Sisyphus tidak heran melihat El Cid bersandar pada Mercedes Benz hitam miliknya. Ia menyerahkan kunci mobil itu pada sang detektif dan menyuruh Regulus duduk di kursi belakang, sementara ia sendiri membuka pintu depan, duduk di sebelah El Cid yang sudah menyalakan mesin.

.

SUV berwarna putih keluaran BMW yang dikemudikan Dégel tersebut melaju cepat, dan berpapasan dengan Mercedes Sisyphus yang meluncur kencang—berada di jalur yang berbeda. Untuk kendaraan pribadi Dégel tidak memilih mobil-mobil _sport_ seperti kesukaan Kardia, tidak pula jenis Limousine seperti milik Sisyphus. Tapi BMW X5 bukan sembarang SUV juga, jelas merupakan kendaraan mewah, kemudian dapat disimpulkan pasti ada campur tangan Kardia saat pembeliannya. Masih mempertahankan kecepatan, Dégel menuju daerah Paddington—dan berhenti di depan sebuah bagunan yang ditelantarkan lama, terlihat sepi, kecuali satu orang yang berdiri diam seperti menanti sesuatu.

"Mudah sekali ditemukan," ucap Dégel. Ia masih bertahan di dalam mobilnya, menunggu beberapa waktu sebelum keluar. Menyaksikan gerak-gerik orang tersebut.

Di seberang, Ilias sama sekali tidak sadar sedang diperhatikan. Ia terlihat beberapa kali mengecek jam tangannya. Pria gagah yang seperti tersesat di tempat yang salah, tempatnya berdiri sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan suit rapinya, juga seluruh tingkah laku yang menandakan seseorang dari kelas atas.

Ia datang ke London karena Mephistopheles—pria itu yang menyuruhnya ke sini, semua sudah diberitahukan saat di Russia. Tapi laki-laki itu bahkan belum muncul dan jika ia ingin menghancurkan BP, maka ia harus membunuh Sisyphus juga—tapi ia tidak akan bisa. Sisyphus tetaplah adiknya, ia hanya mau Mephisto tidak menyentuh Sisyphus, dan pada akhirnya ia akan membawa Sisyphus kembali ke Russia. Ia pun tahu Mephisto adalah salah satu kepercayaan sang Big Boss Mafia Russia, lalu kemana semua ini berakhir—lahan di Siberia akan kembali jatuh ke Mafia, Cernogorneft ke TNK. Dan TNK akan lepas dari BP. Namun… Kenapa Mephisto belum menampakkan diri.

"Menunggu seseorang, Mr. Ilias?"

Ilias tampak kaget dengan sapaan yang diberikan padanya. "Kau?"

"Dégel," ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. "Yang Anda tunggu tidak akan datang. Rencana Anda terhadap BP tidak akan pernah terwujud,"

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan," ucap Ilias dengan tenang.

"Mephisto hanya menjalankan perintah dari… kau pasti tahu siapa yang aku maksud," kata Dégel, sambil berjalan untuk semakin mendekati Ilias. "Mungkin bagus jika kau punya keberanian untuk menyentuh petinggi BP dengan tanganmu sendiri. Seperti _demo_ yang Mephisto lakukan beberapa waktu yang lalu—contoh yang sangat menjual. Tapi kau akan disingkirkan juga, Mr. Ilias, itulah kenapa kau berada di sini. Jika ingin tahu yang Mephisto lakukan sekarang, ada bagusnya jika besok Anda melihat berita tentang apa yang terjadi di Headquarter TNK-BP Russia. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin."

"Siapa kau?" desis Ilias, gurat khawatir mulai kelihatan di wajahnya, kerena pemuda di hadapannya ini terlalu banyak tahu. "Apa kau utusan dari Russia?"

Dégel menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan, aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan bisnis kalian, tidak juga dengan Mafia Russia."

Tentu saja ia sekarang tidak ada hubungannya—atau benarkah seperti itu, karena ia tahu siapa calon penerus sang bos, karena ia adalah mentor pemuda tersebut. Ia tahu seluruh report yang masuk tentang pergerakan di sana dari dulu. Mephisto yang memiliki kesetiaan pada Mafia Russia telah dipersiapkan bos besar untuk menjadi bawahan sang tuan muda. Yang masalahnya, urusan Mafia ini kebetulan sama dengan area permainannya untuk Kardia, sudah diperkirakan dari awal kalau ini juga akan menjadi tontonan yang seru, gerakan awal pembunuhan di BP karena ia yang menyusun. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya sekalipun akan memancing sang bos tentu tidak akan membuatnya gentar—ia tidak peduli tepatnya. _Orang itu_ hanya cukup diam, karena apa yang dilakukannya sebenarnya akan menguntungkan Mafia juga.

"Tapi, Mr. Ilias," lanjut Dégel. "Kau menggangguku, kau bergerak ke London salah satunya untuk menyuruh Mephisto membunuh Kardia. Dan Kardia adalah orang yang penting bagiku," ucapan itu bersamaan dengan gerakan cepat tangan yang menginjeksikan obat bius lewat jarum suntik yang ditusukkan ke leher Ilias. Membuat CEO TNK tersebut tersungkur sebelum sempat berpikiran untuk balas menyerang Dégel.

Bukan kebetulan Mephisto menggiring Ilias ke tempat seperti ini. Gedung di belakang sekalipun kelihatan teraabaikan, tapi Dégel tahu di dalamnya ada beberapa _incinerator_ tak terpakai, barang rongsokan dari Rumah Sakit St. Mary yang tentu masih berfungsi. Dan benar-benar masih menyala dengan baik, sudah terasa suhu sangat tinggi dari panas api yang sanggup menghancurkan tubuh manusia menjadi debu.

Dari dosis yang tadi Dégel berikan, seharusnya Ilias sudah bangun sekarang. Ia tidak mempunyai waktu semalaman untuk melenyapkan CEO ini, ia harus kembali ke penthouse sebelum Kardia bangun. Dan menghabisi nyawa orang, tanpa orang tersebut tahu kalau akan dibunuh tentu tidak akan menarik. Benar saja, dapat dilihatnya sosok nyaris telanjang—hanya menggunakan celana dalam, yang duduk terikat di kursi kayu itu mulai membuka mata, semakin mendapat kesadaran ada beberapa indikasi dari Ilias untuk berontak, tapi pria itu tidak bisa—obat bius tadi masih melumpuhkannya sekalipun sudah terjaga sepenuhnya. Terlebih lagi kaki dan tangannya tidak bisa digerakan sekalipun dia ingin, Ilias tidak bisa merasakan bagian itu ada di tubuhnya.

"Jangan memaksakan diri untuk bangun." kata Dégel, sepatu boot yang dikenakannya menginjak bentangan plastik bening tebal di lantai saat ia mendekati Ilias, dan tangannya memegang sebuah benda unik seperti gergaji besi berwarna perak mengkilap di bagian yang bersisi tajam, dan peyangga atasnya terdapat ukiran rumit. _Amputation Saw_, benda yang tidak lagi digunakan di dunia medis saat ini.

"Apa maumu?" ucap Ilias, sekalipun sudah tersudut ia tetap bisa menguasai dirinya. "Kuasa atas TNK?"

Dégel mengamati saw di tangannya, "Bukankah aku tadi sudah mengatakan, kalau aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan bisnis kalian." ia memegang lengan Ilias yang terkulai, menorehkan sisi tajam gergajinya disana, darah merah segar langsung mengalir turun. "Aku hanya ingin segera membunuhmu."

"Kenapa?" tanya Ilias, suaranya belum terdengar goyah.

"Tidak semua hal bisa dijawab dengan _karena_, Mr. Ilias. Banyak hal yang terkadang memang tanpa alasan. Tapi ada satu untuk semua ini… silahkan Anda pikirkan sendiri," jelas Dégel, sambil kembali menghujamkan gergajinya di lengan Ilias.

"Hentikan!" seru Ilias, matanya membelalak saat melihat daging legannya semakin teriris dan menganga merah. Yang lebih mengerikan, ia melihat tubuhnya dilukai tapi tidak ada sakit yang dapat dirasakannya. "Hentikan itu!"

Dengan pelan, gerjaji itu memutari lengan Ilias, mengiris semua daging dan urat syaraf disana sampai menyisakan tulang keras. Tangan Dégel yang terbalut sarung tangan sudah basah dengan cairan merah. Seakan tidak mendegar teriakan Ilias yang memintanya berhenti, ia menekan senjatanya, memberikan sedikit kekuatan untuk memotong tulang. Sesaat ia berhenti seperti mengamati hasil gesekan pisau pada daging—rapi, tekniknya tetap bagus tentu saja. Dan selanjutnya ia meneruskan kegiatan sampai tulang di sana terpotong, sampai tangan Ilias terpisah dari kesatuan raga.

"Bisakah Anda tenang, Mr. Ilias, sekalipun Anda berteriak memutus pita suara, daerah ini cukup sepi. Anda hanya menyia-nyiakan energi." kata Dégel, ia menimbang-nimbang sebuah lengan di tangannya, memegang bagian telapak tangan, dan bagian yang terpotong menghadap bawah, darah masih menetes.

"…." Ilias tidak bisa membalas apa-apa, mulutnya terbuka tanpa ada kata yang keluar, ia terguncang dengan fakta tangannya teramputasi. Ada rasa nyeri di dadanya, ngilu—linu di tulangnya yang terpotong bukan secara _real_, hanya berupa perasaan bergulung begitu menyiksa di ulu hati, tidak nyaman, gelisah, ngeri bercampur dengan takut. Terlebih saat melihat aliran darah yang terus menerus di bekas yang terpotong, membuat tubuhnya berkeringat.

Dégel mengamati ekspresi di wajah Ilias, memang mengerikan saat melihat langsung dengan mata kepala sendiri proses kehilangan anggota tubuh.

"Sayang sekali semua ini harus cepat aku akhiri," ucapnya, sambil melempar tangan yang dipegangnya ke dalam _incinerator_.

Perlakuan yang sama untuk paha Ilias, darah di sana bahkan lebih menyembur lalu jatuh ke plastik pelapis lantai yang mulai memerah di beberapa bagian, Dégel sendiri dengan berhati-hati menempatkan diri di sisi yang bukan merupakan arah cipratan darah. Cukup tangannya saja yang belepotan. Dan jika ia mau, Dégel ingin tertawa melihat Ilias yang bergetar, kesadaran Ilias mungkin akan segera hilang—darah yang keluar sudah cukup banyak. Tapi mata yang nyalang itu masih mengawasi, melihat kaki yang terkoyak.

Siksaan batin yang cukup menghancurkan Ilias. Tekanan dari perbuatan Dégel mendera mentalnya, sebelumnya ia pria yang sangat kuat dalam segala hal—namun melihat detik-detik menuju kematian dengan fisiknya tidak menerima rangsangan sakit—tapi pikirannyalah yang hancur dimakan sebuah ketakutan nyata.

"Lihatlah," perintah Dégel, mendekatkan sisi potongan kaki itu ke wajah Ilias. Tidak ada maksud tertentu, selain untuk memberikan efek rasa takut pada pria itu.

Sementara Ilias bersusah payah untuk berpaling, pandangan matanya sudah mengabur dan kepalanya berputar—tapi ia tetap bisa melihat potongan kakinya yang kemudian diletakkan di pangkuan.

Dengan waktu yang terus bergerak, Dégel tidak mau beralama-lama lagi. Selain itu, percuma ia meneruskan memutilasi tubuh Ilias, jika Ilias sendiri mulai kehilangan kesadaran. Namun ia cukup menikmatinya, dan itu memudahkan saat dimasukkan ke dalam _incinerator_. Hanya kedua kaki dan tangan yang Dégel lanjutkan pemotongannya—dan setelahnya ia mendorong tubuh Ilias ke dalam pintu menganga merah, dilanjutkan dengan tangan dan kaki yang tergeletak. Semua itu terbakar spontan di tengah bara api, menghancurkan seluruh molekul tubuh hingga hanya tersisa abu.

Dengan cepat pula Dégel membersihakan lokasi. Kursi, plastik dengan genangan darah, sepatu bootnya, dan juga sarung tangan—semuanya masuk dalam _incinerator_, hancur dalam kobaran api. Kecuali _amputation saw_ yang kembali disimpannya dalam kotak. Ini adalah cirinya, melenyapkan korban, tanpa satu titik bukti yang tersisa.

.

.

El Cid melancarkan aksi bungkam, baik sepanjang jalan maupun setelah sampai di mansion kediaman Sisyphus di kawasan Bishop Avenue. Sekalipun begitu, tindakannya mengantar Sisyphus tentu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sikap diamnya. Ia berdiri di dekat perapian yang menyala, memegang sebotol cognac berlabel Martell, meminumnya tanpa terasa nikmat. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Sisyphus itu begitu rumit.

"Cid," panggil Sisyphus, dari ujung tangga. "Naiklah," ucapnya, kemudian menuju kamarnya.

Bukannya tidak terbiasa, memang sudah beberapa kali El Cid berada di rumah ini, namun lebih sedikit lagi untuk hitungan memasuki kamar sang tuan rumah. Kamar tidur bukan tempat yang enak untuk dipikirkan dengan beban perasaan yang menggantung selama ini, dan ia juga memikirkan—berapa kali Aspros memasuki kamar ini?

"Anak itu," ucap El Cid—pada akhirnya membuka mulut, namun justru dengan tema bahasan pihak lain. "Kau akan membiarkannya tinggal di sini," lanjutnya sambil mendudukkan diri di sofa.

Sisyphus mengangguk, mengingat Regulus yang menempati salah satu kamar di mansionnya ini—ia tidak tega, dari tadi anak itu seperti menahan tangis tapi tidak dikeluarkannya. "Sampai Ilias menjemputnya, lagi pula mana mungkin aku membiarkannya terlantar."

"Kalau kau memiliki kepedulian sebesar itu terhadap orang lain, apa kau pernah peduli dengan apa yang aku rasakan," ucap El Cid , ia menyesap cognac yang masih dibawanya. "Apa sebenarnya maumu, Sissy?"

"Aku tidak tahu," kata Sisyphus, "Aku hanya tidak bisa,"

"Tidak bisa denganku tapi _bisa_ dengan Aspros," dengus El Cid.

Ucapan dari El Cid seperti pukulan telak. Selalu seperti itu tuduhan yang dilayangkan padanya, bukan berarti itu benar, tapi memang salahnya jika detektif Scotland Yard itu jadi berpikiran seperti ini. Darimana semuanya berawal, darimana ia bertemu El Cid pertama kali—dari kantor Aspros. Ia sudah mengenal Aspros bahkan sebelum Aspros menjabat kepala kepolisian, ia memang pernah bersama Aspros untuk beberapa waktu—bukan hubungan yang memilki dasar, seperti tanpa awal dan tidak jelas kapan berakhir. Karena ia memang tidak menginginkannya. Dan semua menjadi panjang saat ia mulai tertarik pada detektif yang bahkan lebih muda darinya.

"Heran, aku masih mau menemanimu. Padahal mudah saja jika aku tidak peduli lagi padamu, kau bisa lebih bebas juga dengan Aspros."

"Cukup, Cid! Kau tidak mengerti, jangan buat aku semakin sakit kepala dengan prasangkamu."

"Bagaimana aku akan mengerti, jika kau selalu seperti ini, Sisyphus." kata El Cid, vokalnya lebih tinggi daripada nada yang biasa ia gunakan. "Kau tidak pernah bisa membuat pilihan,"

"Aku pun tidak bisa dengan Aspros," tegasnya sambil mendekati El Cid. "Aku tidak bisa, bukan karena Aspros, bukan karena orang lain. Aku tidak bisa sekalipun aku menginginkanmu."

"Kau memperumit dirimu sendiri,"

"Mungkin," lirihnya, menatap mata El Cid untuk beberapa waktu. "Baiklah, semua memang tidak akan berjalan baik, bukan. Untuk kali ini, pertama dan terakhir kalinya—" ucapan Sisyphus terhenti, ia melepas kancing-kancing kemajenya sendiri. "Sebagai yang terakhir, Cid. Setelah ini aku tidak akan mengganggumu, dan jangan datangi aku juga."

Aroma cognac sedikit terasa saat bibir mereka bertemu dalam ciuman pelan, tangan-tangan yang melepas ikat pinggang juga tidak tampak tergesa. Namun seperti terjadi begitu cepat, saat tanpa sadar keduanya sudah saling mencumbu di ranjang dalam keadaan tanpa busana. Napsu memang menuntut, namun perasaan tetap menyakitkan—bagi El Cid, sekalipun ia tetap menyentuh tubuh Sisyphus bukan hanya berdasar napsu. Yang kemudian menjadi berulang dan berulang sepanjang malam. Seperti ingin mengakhiri dengan mereguk sepuasnya—agar suatu saat tidak merasakan haus akan hal seperti ini.

Dan nyaris pukul empat di pagi hari, keduanya baru berhenti. Baru ingin memejamkan mata saat bunyi nyaring dan sebuah ponsel dengan nada yang diset khusus bahwa yang menghubungi adalah orang yang dikedepankan membuat Sisyphus bangkit. Menyambar selimut untuk menutupi tubuh, dan mengangkat ponselnya.

"Kardia," sapanya, "Kau tahu jam berapa ini?"

"_Aku tahu ini masih terlalu pagi, tapi ini buruk, Sisyphus. Aiolia dibunuh oleh Mephistopheles—baru saja, dan Manigoldo langsung memberikan laporannya padaku."_

Hening terasa mencekam, tidak ada suara Kardia di seberang, dan ia pun belum menemukan kata yang tepat untuk mengeluarkan isi pikirannya.

"_TNK… Pasti akan diambil alih __**orang itu**__."_

Dan ucapan terakhir Kardia membuat Sisyphus melempar ponselnya ke dinding, sampai pecah dibagian layarnya. Inikah jawaban dari tingkah Ilias selama ini, menghilang sampai sekarang—dan tidak jelas berada di mana. Ini sudah lebih dari sekedar masalah.

-o-o0o-o-

**Bersambung…**

-o-o0o-o-

Akhirnya keburu untuk update hari ini. Dan kenapa fokusnya bukan hanya Kardia dan Dégel, tapi tergelincir jadi El Cid dan Sisyphus juga. Hahaha… Entahlah.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca cerita ini, untuk yang menanti chapter selanjutnya juga terima kasih.


	3. Part III: Sebuah Akhir

1. Kembali saya mengulang point-point seperti chapter sebelumnya. Bahwa sekalipun seluruh nama tempat, perusahaan, organisasi, setting, adalah benar adanya, tapi cerita hanya fiksi belaka.

2. Materi kriminal, psikopat, **pembunuhan, gore, kematian**. Peringatan dibold untuk **kekejian** yang **mungkin** lebih parah dari chapter sebelumnya.

Selamat menikmati!

-o-o0o-o-

Mephistopheles, sebuah nama yang dipakai untuk menegaskan profesinya, atau hanya sebuah julukan yang lebih dikenal dalam dunia hitam. Tidak ada yang memanggilnya Youma, tidak di dunia luar. Tapi jika sudah di sini, di Moscow, saat memasuki bangunan nyaris seperti istana bergaya klasik, dengan sisi luar berupa dinding tinggi sebagai pagar yang mengelilingi—ada beberapa orang di dalam yang tetap memanggilnya Youma.

Darah yang membasuh tangannya terkahir kali adalah milik Aiolia, ia baru saja membunuh Eksekutif TNK-BP tersebut. Bukan pekerjaan sulit, menembus pengamanan rumah atau sebuah Headquaters termasuk dalam daftar keahliannya. Sekalipun dimana sekarang ia berada, kediaman salah satu penguasa minyak di seluruh tanah India, dengan pasanganya pemilik berbagai pusat hiburan malam dan perjudian kelas atas di seluruh Russia—dan beberapa juga terdapat di US—itu merupakan fakta-fakta yang ada di depan, namun di belakang hal tersebut, tempat ini merupakan markas rahasia dan gudang senjata untuk para Mafia Russia, termasuk pebisnis tersebut adalah anggotanya. Dan Mephistopheles—tetap yakin bisa masuk istana ini tanpa ketahuan, hanya saja pintu di gerbang tinggi menjulang yang tidak akan bisa dibuka dengan dorongan tangan itu sudah bergeser memberikan jalan saat mobilnya mendekat.

Tanpa pemeriksaan dari orang-orang bersenjata di sekitar gerbang, ia tetap memperoleh akses untuk semakin masuk ke dalam. Ia termasuk salah satu kepercayaan sang bos yang menetap di Siberia, juga calon tangan kanan (pembunuh pribadi) dibawah perintah langsung sang tuan muda saat sudah memperoleh posisinya. Catatan penting yang membuatnya tidak hanya dianggap _tamu_ di sini.

Dan saat melihat jajaran orang paling berkuasa di bagunan kelewat mewah ini, semua bukan orang sembarangan. Satu sosok yang tidak memiliki ukuran tubuh terlalu tinggi, namun tidak bisa juga disebut pendek—membawa enam pasang senjata berbeda, Mephisto tidak mau berpikir bagaimana cara memakai semua itu, serta jenis bela diri apa saja yang dikuasai pemuda berdarah China yang baru berlalu di sebelahnya ini. Satu lagi duduk di sofa tunggal, dengan dua orang penjaga di kiri dan kanan, tampak mendengarkan sesuatu dari _headset_ yang tersambung ke alat perekam, dengan mata yang selalu terpejam—tidak ada tahu apakah sosok itu benar-benar buta atau hanya pura-pura.

Selain dua orang tersebut, ada satu yang lebih berbahaya. Mephisto bahkan sampai menyelidiki riwayat orang yang kini tengah berbicara pada beberapa anggota Mafia yang ada di sini… Seorang anak yang dulu terbuang dari keluarga, menjelma menjadi pria yang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata—pria yang merupakan adik dari pimpinan Scotland Yard London.

"Youma,"

Suara yang memanggil bukan berasal dari orang-orang yang tadi dilihatnya, tapi dari sosok lain yang menuruni tangga, orang yang mengambil alih TNK.

-o-o0o-o-

Kardia x Dégel, El Cid x Sisyphus

Prekuel dari Kali Terakhir

**Sebuah Rasa**

By Niero

Saint Seiya © Kurumada Masami

Saint Seiya Lost Canvas © Teshirogi Shiori

-o-o0o-o-

**Part III: Sebuah Akhir**

.

Ketegangan yang terjadi di _boardroom_, dengan seluruh jajaran Eksekutif hadir—bahkan sedikit bersitegang dengan ucapan-ucapan tajam. Kini masih terbawa di ruangan Kardia, atmosfir terasa lebih pekat menyesakkan. Katakan Sage tadi sampai mengeluarkan ekspresi tidak terima, namun tentu saja apa yang terjadi di Russia akan menjadi tanggung jawab CEO dan divisi-divisi yang dulu mengerjakan proyek tersebut. Sedangkan sang atasan yang memegang kendali di level tertinggi hanya menunggu jadi. Saat ini CEO sudah berganti, namun CEO yang lama sekali lagi akan menunjukkan kuku beracunnya.

Untuk beberapa waktu tidak ada yang berani berbicara. Sisyphus dan Milo duduk di seberang meja, tepat di depan Kardia. Sementara Aiolos, Sasha, berdiri di belakang Sisyphus. Sisanya—Manigoldo seperti menanti perintah dan duduk di sofa.

"Hanya dalam waktu satu minggu, TNK jatuh ke mereka." desis Kardia, sambil meneliti kertas-kertas berisi laporan dari Manigoldo.

Informasi yang dibawa Manigoldo seperti ombak keras yang menerpa BP, ironisnya ombak tersebut belum menenggelamkan—hanya menyapu apapun yang dilewati, menyeret ke kedalaman laut. Menyisakan kehilangan beberapa pilar yang jika tidak segera didirikan kembali maka keruntuhanlah yang terjadi.

Namun Kardia tidak merasa goyah akan hal ini, dulu tantangan berat justru akan membuatnya melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalamnya. Sekarang, ia berpikir bagaimana membuat tubuhnya bisa bekerja sama. Hanya saja apa yang tengah terjadi—tersingkirnya petinggi TNK, klaim atas perusahaan tersebut, jika dikaitkan dengan masalah awal dari kematian Tenma, lalu Ilias ke London kemudian menghilang. Seperti tanda tidak hanya TNK yang diincar, tetapi BP juga. Dan entah karena apa, semua ini seperti sengaja menyeretnya dari masa istirahat. Berfokus padanya. Bukan hanya karena selama ia menjadi CEO—bertanggungjawab atas aset-aset di Russia. Tapi ada sesuatu yang bermain di belakang, lebih dari sekedar Mafia itu sendiri.

"Orang itu… Shaka," ucap Sisyphus, menyebutkan sebuah nama untuk memperjelas. "Bersama Asmita yang lebih menjadi ancaman, mereka penguasa seluruh kilang minyak di India. Aku sudah mewaspadai keduanya, tapi yang aku perhatikan justru investasi di Qatar, mereka mengincar beberapa aset di sana juga."

"Chernogorneft sudah pasti diambil alih," kata Kardia, ia bahkan seperti mati rasa—sekalipun raga yang menjerit karena jantungnya begitu panas seperti terbakar dalam artian sebenar-benarnya, tetap tidak membuatnya berhenti. "Sekarang tinggal bagaimana cara kita untuk membalas mereka, tapi negosiasi dan menjalin kerjasama hanya akan merugikan BP."

"Kenapa tidak balas bunuh saja mereka?" Manigoldo menyahut, sama sekali tidak ada beban dalam suaranya.

Kardia melempar sebuah map ke arah pemuda itu, dengan pandangan yang andai saja bisa membunuh—ia seperti memperingatkan Manigoldo. "Itu data tentang mereka, kau sendiri yang membobol _database_ para mafia itu. Dan membunuh Shaka kau bilang? Kau ingin bunuh diri, orang itu tidak bisa disentuh dengan mudah,"

"Hak kita atas Chernogorneft seharusnya tidak hilang kalau saja Ilias masih berkuasa. Aku sudah mengerahkan semuanya untuk mencarinya, tapi sama sekali tidak ada jejak. Aku simpulkan dia pun sudah disingkirkan." lanjut Sisyphus, melempar kertas yang dipegangnya ke atas meja. Emosinya tidak jelas untuk disimpulkan ke arah mana. Kehilangan kakak, atau menyalahkan kakaknya yang menyebabkan perusahaan menjadi bermasalah. "Shaka sebelumnya jelas sudah mencari celah dalam TNK, melalui Aiolia."

Satu sosok yang dari tadi tidak bersuara, Milo. Bukannya ia tidak mengerti, hanya saja ia seperti tidak mempunyai peran jika sudah berhubungan dengan mafia—ia bahkan belum mendapat kepercayaan seperti Kardia yang mempunyai bawahan semacam Manigoldo, untuk menangani hal-hal kotor dan sebagai mata-mata. Kardia memang jauh lebih unggul darinya.

"Milo," panggil Kardia kemudian. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" lanjutnya, menautkan jemari di depan hidung dan mulut dengan siku bertumpu pada meja. Mata yang menatap tajam menanti jawaban, yang menurutnya lebih menyerupai soal ujian untuk mengetes Milo.

"Memperbaharui kerja sama dengan mereka." jawab Milo, "Siberia masih berada di tangan kita, meski sangat disayangkan Chernogorneft sudah lepas. Mereka tidak akan diam sebelum menyentuh aset BP London tersebut—tidakkah mereka bisa ditengahi dengan lahan di Siberia. Dan profit seb—"

"Profit sebesar 60% atau lebih ke tangan mereka?" potong Kardia keras. "Keluar saja dari proyek Russia, Milo. Kau tidak berkompeten menangani masalah ini, atau kembali saja ke US. Jika keputusanmu seperti tadi, BP akan _bankrupt_ dalam semalam."

"Lalu apa kau mempunyai jalan yang lebih baik?!" balas Milo. "Tetap menjaga TNK dalam jangkauan. Menyerang frontal saat ini hanya akan membawa kerugian yang lebih besar lagi. Jaga musuh tetap dekat tapi tidak terlalu dekat, dan ambil alih dari dalam jika waktunya tiba! Memakan waktu, tapi menurutku cara _halus_ lebih tepat diguakan saat ini."

Terdengar dengusan menyerupai tawa tertahan dari arah sofa. Menggelikan menurut Manigoldo, betapa kedua sepupu itu berotak pembunuh berdarah dingin semua dalam dunia bisnis. Kalapun nanti Kardia mati terkena serangan jantung, tidak buruk juga memiliki bos baru seperti Milo.

"Lalu darimana kau akan menutupi kekurangan profit—karena Russia tidak bisa memberikan sesuai target." lanjut Kardia.

Milo menoleh pada Sisyphus yang duduk di sebelahnya, "Apakah proses kerja sama dengan Qatar berjalan baik?"

"Ya,"

"Maka berapapun profit yang diperlukan, sekalipun tidak berasal dari Russia, aku akan mendapatkan yang lebih tinggi lagi." tegas Milo.

Naif. Pikir Kardia, namun mungkin itu ada bagusnya. Dan ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan sedikit seringai yang muncul dari tarikan bibirnya. "Aku membayangkan, hal apa yang akan kau capai lima tahun lagi. Sekarang kau bisa kembali ke ruanganmu, kerjakan semua proyek di London dan Qatar."

Suara pintu tertutup setelah Milo keluar terdengar nyaring, bukan kerena Milo membantingnya. Tapi karena di dalam ruangan terlalu tenang. Kardia lebih bermain dengan pikirannya, energi di tubuh lebih dipompa untuk membuat otak bekerja dengan maksimal, sekali lagi mengabaikan jantungnya yang berontak.

"Jadi?" kata Sisyphus, setelah keheningan beberapa waktu. "40% sisanya?"

"Tentu saja tidak," sangkal Kardia. "Pada dasarnya Chernogorneft milik kita, bukankah dulu aku sudah mengklaim lebih dahulu sebelum TNK." ia mengeluarkan map hitam lain dari dalam laci. "Gunakan ini untuk membungkam Shaka, dan ambil alih TNK!"

Sisyphus mengangguk mengerti, "Aku akan ke Russia. Aiolos, tangani pekerjaanku di sini selama aku pergi. Dan Sasha, kau bantu Milo tentang proyek di Qatar."

"_Understood."_ ucap keduanya, dan segera keluar dari ruangan Kardia mengikuti Sisyphus.

Kardia memejamkan mata, keheningan kembali datang dengan tidak nyaman. Ia mencengkeram dada kirinya, di dalam terasa panas dengan detak keras yang begitu nyeri menusuk-nusuk. Tiap tarikan napas semakin membakar. Namun perlahan ia bangkit, kalaupun harus mati sekarang—tidak di tempat ini.

Dengan mempertaruhkan sisa kesadaran ia mengendarai sendiri mobilnya menuju Fulham, ke Rumah Sakit dimana Dégel berada. Dégel, hanya Dégel tempat terakhirnya dalam kehidupan. Entah sudah berapa jauh, entah kapan sampai, dan bagaiaman cara memarkir mobil—Kardia tidak begitu menyadari prosesnya. Karena semakin lama tiap dentum jantung yang memompa darah semakin melemah setelah tadi berontak hebat. Pelan seperti enggan untuk berdenyut, sampai hilang. Kardia tidak merasakan apakah jantungnya masih berkerja atau tidak, ia hanya mendengar suara samar yang meneriakkan namanya.

.

.

Semua yang berhubungan dengan orang hilang pasti akan berakhir sia-sia, berbeda kalau ditemukan tubuhnya, sekalipun sudah berupa mayat tetap akan mengungkap beberapa fakta. Dan El Cid merasa hilangnya Ilias akhirnya tidak penting, itu urusannya sendiri—karena dalam radar Scotland Yard belum ada kejahatan yang mengindikasikan orang itu terlibat di dalamnya. Hanya saja belakangan Sisyphus bertingkah seperti tengah terjadi kiamat dalam menyikapi hilangnya Ilias. Dan sekali lagi, El Cid tidak tertarik dengan bisnis minyak, kalau gara-gara Ilias perusahaan Sisyphus itu jadi rugi—itu bukan urusan kepolisian.

"Kita tidak pernah berbicara dengan tenang sebelumnya, Cid." ucap Aspros, meletakkan satu gelas kopi hangat di meja sang detektif.

"Sepertinya tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan, _Sir."_

Aspros seperti membuat gerakan menggelengkan kepala, tipis, nyaris tidak terlihat. "Kau selalu antipati terhadapku, itulah kenapa kita tidak pernah bisa bicara lebih jauh selain mengenai pekerjaan."

Memangnya harus membicarakan apa, El Cid tidak tahun bahasan yang tepat. Dan betapa menyedihkan posisinya jika kemudian ia dan Aspros terbuka mengenai Sisyphus.

Melihat El Cid masih diam, Aspros melanjutkan. "Sisyphus seperti sebuah enigma dalam hidupku, tidak pernah bisa aku pecahkan. Dia selalu bersembunyi dalam cangkang yang keras, dan tidak bisa dibuka tanpa usaha yang lama. Aku pikir kau akan bisa menyeretnya keluar dari cangkang itu."

"Kenapa Anda mengatakan semua ini kepada saya?"

"Berhentilah bersikap formal padaku, Cid. Aku tidak berbicara sebagai atasanmu."

Ada keraguan dalam mata El Cid saat melihat Aspros, ia memang tidak pernah ingin membagi kisah asmaranya dengan siapapun. "Saya pikir, Sisyphus akan lebih baik jika bersama Anda."

"Aku?" sebuah tawa meluncur dari bibir Aspros. "Tidak. Aku bukan orang yang diinginkannya. Aku katakan satu hal, Sisyphus hanya tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai cinta—tidak memahami perasaannya sendiri berpihak ke arah mana. Itulah yang membuat kita semua seperti terjebak. Jika kau sekarang menyerah karena satu atau dua penolakan, kau tidak akan pernah bisa bersamanya."

Apakah semua itu kemudian penting, Sisyphus bukan lagi urusannya, bukan? Sudah satu minggu, setelah malam yang panjang, yang dihabiskan dengan bercinta. Berlebihan jika disebut bercinta sedangkan apa yang terjadi waktu itu _hanya_ seks dalam semalam, seperti menuntaskan hasrat dengan perasaan timpang. El Cid sudah berhenti, karena sampai kapanpun hanya akan berat sebelah. Aspros boleh mengatakan apapun, sayangnya Sisyphus terlalu jauh—terkadang bahkan sama sekali tidak bisa dipahami apa kemauannya.

Ia menepati janji, tidak akan menghubungi Sisyphus atau semacamnya. Namun dering ponselnya, dengan identitas pemanggil _Sisyphus_ tertera di layar. Ada kebimbangan untuk mengangkat atau tidak, namun kemudian ia mengabaikan panggilan tersebut.

.

Tidak diangkat. Saat mempunyai kesempatan untuk membuat sebuah panggilan, nama pertama yang terpikir oleh Sisyphus adalah El Cid, sayangnya itu menjadi sia-sia. Ia tidak memiliki kesempatan kedua untuk menghubungi nomer lain, karena ponselnya sudah terenggut dan dilempar ke sudut ruangan.

"Dégel," desis Sisyphus lirih. Merintih di antara sakit yang mendera perutnya.

Kembali ke beberapa jam sebelumnya—atau mungkin belum lama, Sisyphus kehilangan perhitungan waktu.

Seharusnya malam ini ia sudah berangkat ke Moskow, ia mempunyai pekerjaan penting yang Kardia percayakan padanya. Semua pasti berjalan lancar, menuntaskan pesaing yang sudah mengganggu TNK dan kemudian mendapat kemenangan—andai dalam perjalanan ke bandara tadi tidak ada yang menghadang.

Berawal dari sinar putih menyilaukan di arah depan mobil—dari jalanan yang lengang, membuat Sisyphus buta sejenak bahkan sampai kehilangan konsentrasi dalam menyetir dan nyaris menabrak pohon dengan keras jika telat dalam menginjak rem. Atau seharusnya _airbag_ mobilnya bisa menghindarkan dari benturan dengan stir yang bisa mematahkan tulang rusuk, namun sayangnya setelah itu ia tetap kehilangan kesadaran. Lalu di sinilah ia berakhir, di ruangan yang sama sekali asing—ruangan yang seluruh lantai sampai dinding terlapisi plastik tebal. Dengan sesosok yang sangat dikenalnya berdiri membaca sesuatu dalam map—map hitam yang ia yakin adalah dokumen penting perusahaan untuk mengambil alih TNK kembali.

"Dégel," panggil Sisyphus, berdiri mendekat ke arah dokter yang merupakan kekasih dari Kardia, sambil mengingat apakah tadi ia mengalami kecelakaan. "Ini dimana? Kenapa kita berada di sini, aku harus mengejar pesawat ke Russia."

Dégel menutup map hitam milik Sisyphus yang tadi diambilnya. "Kardia memang luar biasa, dia bahkan sudah menyiapkan senjata—mengantisipasi kalau-kalau TNK akan bermasalah seperti sekarang." ucapnya mengomentari dokumen yang selesai dibacanya. "Jika saja bukan Kardia, Shaka pasti akan menang telak. Tapi apa yang akan terjadi jika dokumen ini hilang, dan kau juga tidak pernah sampai ke Russia?"

Sisyphus tidak mengerti.

"Aku memang tidak menggeluti bisnis, Sisyphus. Tapi aku tahu apa yang kalian kerjakan," lanjutnya, membuang map tersebut ke lantai—kini tangannya yang terlapisi glove berganti memainkan _scalpel_ dengan cara memutarnya beberapa kali.

"Kardia menceritakan semua itu padamu?" tanya Sisyphus.

"Tentu saja tidak,"

"Kau… Mata-mata Mafia Russia," tuduh Sisyphus. "Kejahatan terstruktur mafia yang menyebar di seluruh dunia, dan selama ini kau yang memegang kendali atas England?"

"Mata-mata?" tanya Dégel, dengan ketenangan—tanpa ada rasa tersinggung. "Aku bagian dari Mafia Russia, itu benar. Dan jika aku mau mengambil posisi, kedudukanku tidak serendah itu, Sisyphus."

Membawa Sisyphus sebagai korban lebih dari sekedar memuaskan, menantang lebih tepatnya. Sisyphus itu cerdas dan cepat membaca situasi. Kalau nanti Dégel tidak unggul dalam kecepatan, ia sendiri yang akan mendapat masalah. Dan di sinilah tantangannya, serang sebelum Sisyphus menyerang lebih dahulu. Sisyphus itu tangguh, ia tahu jenis bela diri apa yang dikuasai CFO tersebut, jika sampai terjadi perkelahian—tidak, ia tidak mau Sisyphus sampai menyentuh tubuhnya apalagi menorehkan luka. Maka ia harus melumpuhkannya secepat mungkin.

"Berapa lama kau merencanakan ini, dengan mendekati Kardia?"

"Kau salah dalam satu hal, kenapa kalian selalu berpikir aku berhubungan dengan bisnis minyak—meski keuntungan dari bisnis ini memang begitu tinggi. Keberadaanku, juga dengan bisnis kalian, serta dengan Russia, bukan dalam garis yang direncanakan—garis itu sudah ada dari dulu, aku hanya memolesnya untuk kepentinganku sendiri."

"Tunggu sampai Kardia tahu siapa kau sebenarnya."

"Coba saja, kau tidak akan sempat memberitahunya." balas Dégel, sambil memikirkan kondisi Kardia yang terbaring kritis di ICU. Belum bisa ditemui siapapun—membuatnya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk bersenang-senang di sini.

Menggeram marah, Sisyphus menyambar map hitam di lantai, dan bergegas mencari pintu keluar dari tempat ini. Yang sayangnya sebelum sempat menemukan jalan, sambaran cepat _scalpel_ sudah melukainya—gerakan tangan Dégel bahkan tidak disadari. Barulah saat rasa perih menyerang, Sisyphus menunduk, kemejanya mulai memerah karena darah dari luka melintang di sepanjang perut, awalnya hanya berupa garis merah namun darah disana semakin mengalir. Perlahan luka menjadi membelah, menganga, kulit dan daging perutnya terbuka. Sedikit gerakan karena kekagetannya—membuat isi dari perut itu membuncah keluar.

Tenggorokan Sisyphus tercekat, tidak bisa mengeluarkan teriakan. Tangannya bergerak kaku ingin menyentuh perutnya sendiri, tapi organ penyusun tubuhnya—usus-usus di sana terburai dan menjulur keluar, tergantung kemerahan di antara kedua kaki, membuat Sisyphus tidak bisa bergerak. Serta sakit di lapisan luar sampai dalam perut tersebut terasa seperti hantaman di kepala, darah seakan mengalir terbalik karena kepanikan. Lututnya bergetar tidak mampu lagi menahan keseimbangan, membuatnya jatuh tersungkur, meringkuk di lantai.

"Hh… Ghhh…" suara Sisyphus tertahan, berusaha menahan seluruh sakit, tangannya meraba-raba dan menarik ponsel di saku celana.

Dan kegagalannya untuk menghubungi El Cid, serta ponselnya yang terlempar ke sudut ruangan yang tidak seberapa besar membuatnya merangkak ke arah tersebut. Kenapa disaat seperti ini, El Cid bahkan mengacuhkannya, apakah El Cid benar-benar mengikuti permintaannya untuk tidak saling berhubungan lagi, benar-benar mengakhiri semuanya—dan kenapa rasanya sekarang ia menyesal. Masih merayap untuk menjangkau ponsel—seharusnya ia tadi menghubungi 911. Menyeret organ tubuhnya yang seperti onggokan menjijikkan di lantai, meninggalkan lendir-lendir kemerahan bercampur darah. Sisyphus masih berusaha.

Dégel mengikuti Sisyphus dengan berjalan lambat-lambat. "Kau lumayan, kakakmu saja sudah memohon dengan ketakutan saat ajalnya mendekat."

"Apa…" ucap Sisyphus tertahan, rasa dari lukanya membuat napasnya tersendat. Ia tidak tahu luka di perutnya sudah separah apa, ia tidak mau melihat untuk memastikan, "…apa katamu?"

"Ilias," ucap Dégel. "Dia sudah menjadi abu, dan tertiup angin entah ke arah mana."

Sisyphus berhenti bergerak, sosok di depannya—sosok yang begitu dicintai Kardia ternyata monster yang menjalankan semua permainan busuk di sini. Ia tidak lagi memikirkan dirinya, yang jelas sebentar lagi akan mati. Tapi bagaimana dengan nasib Kardia nantinya, lalu Milo, Aiolos, Sasha, atau Sage, dan orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan semua ini. Regulus kecil sepupunya, ia tidak ingin ada yang menyentuh bocah itu. Sisyphus terlambat menyadari, seandainya ia belum terluka parah, andai tubuhnya belum dihancurkan—jika kekuatannya masih ada, akan ia bawa Dégel ke neraka bersamanya.

Sayangnya satu sayatan dari _scalpel_ Dégel kembali menorehkan luka untuk semakin membuka isi perut Sisyphus. Ketepatannya dalam menorehkan pisau bedah kecil dengan ketajaman tinggi tersebut tidak meleset, sebenarnya tidak satupun organ dalam Sisyphus yang terpotong, Dégel hanya membuka perut—yang diperlebar ke arah atas. Namun tentu saja, rasanya pasti sangat menyakitkan.

Yang Dégel kagum, Sisyphus masih bertahan. Masih bernapas dengan mata membelalak nyalang, melemparkan pandangan menantang padanya. Orang ini tidak takut kematian sekalipun sekarang menahan penderitaan, pria yang berani seperti ini membuat Dégel ingin berbuat yang lebih berani juga. Dégel sendiri bukan sedang ingin tahu organ penyusun perut seseorang, ia sudah tahu dari dulu, ia paham seluruh anatomi manusia. Tapi bagaimana kalau isi perut tersebut direkam lalu dikirimkan ke orang yang tadi berusaha dihubungi Sisyphus. Dengan glove yang belepotan darah ia mengambil ponsel Sisyphus, lalu menarik _stylus_ ponsel pintar tersebut, membuka layar sentuhnya serta memilih aplikasi yang tepat.

"Biasanya aku tidak akan menginggalkan bukti apapun. Tapi ini pengecualian," ucapnya, setidaknya Sisyphus mungkin masih mendengar.

Sebelum mulai merekam, ia menarik usus Sisyphus yang sudah terburai, mengatur posisinya. Lalu mencari sudut yang tepat agar bayangan tubuhnya tidak terpantul di plastik, juga menyamarkan postur yang mungkin akan dikenali. Video ini akan jadi hiburan, atau bahkan petaka untuknya jika ada satu detail kecil yang terlewat—semua tergantung ketelitiannya sekarang. Dégel tidak pernah meremehkan Scotland Yard, tapi dirinya tentu bukan tandingan mereka.

Bibir Sisyphus bergerak berusaha mengeja kata, ia bermaksud memeberikan nama. Namun sebelum berhasil, ia merasakan asin dan anyir darah—rasa seperti besi berkarat memenuhi mulutnya. Dégel menarik sisi tajam _scalpel_ dari sudut bibir Sisyphus sampai pipi berakhir di telinga, merobek mulut tersebut. Dan diteruskan membelah lidah Sisyphus menjadi dua bagian. Pendarahan jelas akan mencabut nyawa sang CFO BP ini, atau aliran napasnya tersumbat darah merupakan opsi lain yang mempercepat kematian. Tidak puas disana, ia menarik organ perut Sisyphus, mengambil seutas usus dan menaruhnya di sobekan bibir.

"Hampir selesai," ucap Dégel, rekaman sebelumnya memang sudah dimatikan sekalipun Sisyphus berhasil mengeluarkan suara. "Rekaman selanjutnya berpusat pada wajah, aku yakin masih dikenali meskipun sudah cukup berantakan."

Tepat saat ponsel tersebut merekam, saat Dégel menjaga keheningan, suara atau bahkan tarikan napasnyanya sendiri tidak akan terdeteksi keberadaannya. Merekam seluruh darah yang mengalir deras, dan momen yang didapat sangat tepat saat Sisyphus mulai kejang, sampai kejut-kejut kecil tubuh Sisyphus akhirnya berakhir. Rekaman kembali dimatikan.

Sebelum mengirimkan video, Dégel harus membersihkan seluruh kekacauan di sini. Di gudang yang tidak tercatat apa fungsinya. Yang kali ini berisi beberapa _container_ yang siap diangkut ke Russia. Ia memegang sebuah kunci untuk satu _container_—melempar map dokumen tentang TNK itu ke dalam, lengkap dengan tubuh mati Sispyhus dan seluruh plastik dan benda-benda berdarah lain.

"Nikmati perjalananmu ke Siberia, Sisyphus. Hiu-hiu peliharaanku di sana akan menyantap dagingmu." ucap Dégel, sambil melihat jam tangannya. Dan ia yakin Camus sudah menangani pejabat bea dan cukai—untuk entah yang keberapa ratus kalinya. Seluruh perjalanan _container_ ini selalu aman sampai tujuan. "30 menit lagi,"

.

Malam semakin larut, sedangkan El Cid masih bertahan di Scotland Yard. Mengamati ponselnya, sudah berjam-jam setelah panggilan yang dilakukan Sisyphus. Memikirkan apakah itu hanya panggilan iseng, dan ia mengerti benar Sisyphus bukan tipe orang seperti itu—namun seandainya penting Sisyphus pasti menelponnya lagi.

Cukup lama ia membuat keputusan, memikirkan apa yang diucapkan Aspros. Kalau ingin mendapatkan Sisyphus, seharusnya ia tidak menyerah di tengah jalan seperti ini. Perlahan ia bahkan terbayang bagaimana Sisyphus ketika dalam pelukannya, meneriakkan namanya saat jiwa tengah dilumat kenikmaatan dari puncak penyatuan raga. Seharusnya ia bisa melihat kalau Sisyphus memang menginginkannya juga. Tinggal bagaimana ia membawa Sisyphus keluar dari cangkang seperti maksud Aspros.

Mungkin sebaiknya ia menelpon balik sekarang. Ketika ia membuka ponselnya, bertepatan dengan masuknya sebuah pesan berisi video—dari Sisyphus. Sisyphus mengirim video untuknya. Penasaran, dan dengan perasaan tidak menentu El Cid memutar video tersebut.

"Sisy…phus… Tidak, ini tidak mungkin."

Video yang tidak pernah dibayangkan, menghancurkan El Cid saat itu juga—seperti memadamkan api hidupnya. Ia berjalan gontai ke ruangan Aspros, video yang diterimanya harus diproses.

.

-o0o-

.

Saat membuka mata, hal pertama yang Kardia pikirkan adalah melihat api berkobar di sekitarnya. Ia tahu dirinya bukan pria berhati baik—mencari-cari kebaikan apa yang pernah dilakukannya selama hidup saja terasa susah, jumlah dosanya pasti lebih berat. Entah siapa yang akan mengadilinya di alam kematian sana, pasti dengan senang hati menjebloskannya ke jurang berisi siksaan.

Namun, sekalipun ia tidak percaya bahwa Dewa itu ada. Ia tentu tahu Tartarus tidak berdinding putih, dengan tirai berwarna hijau lembut di beberapa bagian. Bahkan tidak mungkin memperdengarkan bunyi alat-alat medis yang memuakkan. Lebih tidak mungkin lagi kalau ini adalah surga, surga tidak akan memberikan keadaan seperti ini padanya, terbaring lemah dengan tubuh terasa tidak nyaman, menyisakan rasa sakit di sekitar dada. Surga pasti memberikan kebahagiaan—dan ia tidak bahagia sekarang. Kardia sadar bahwa kesimpulan paling benar adalah ia masih hidup, diperjelas saat melihat pemuda bersurai hijau yang tidur lelap di sofa samping tempatnya berbaring. Menyingkirkan benda yang menutupi mulut dan hidungnya, ia kemudian menggerakan tangan untuk menggapai tubuh kekasihnya.

"Dégel…" panggil Kardia parau. Berusaha untuk bangun namun tubuhnya begitu berat, ia melihat beberapa kabel yang tidak dipedulikan apa fungsinya berada di atas dadanya yang telanjang. Dan ia bersyukur tidak ada bekas operasi di sana. Hebat, jantungnya sekali lagi masih bertahan.

"Kardia… Kardia," ucap Dégel, tergesa bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih tangan Kardia dalam genggaman. Ada rasa lega yang terlihat nyata membayang di mata. "Syukurlah… Kau akhirnya bangun,"

"Maaf sudah membuatmu cemas, My Dear." kata Kardia pelan, sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangan Dégel. "Berapa lama aku terbaring di sini?" lanjutnya bertanya, karena ingatannya kemudian memproses seluruh kejadian sebelum ia terkena serangan jantung.

"Kau koma sepuluh hari," jawab Dégel. "Kau menyetir sendirian menuju Fulham, dan jatuh di tempat parkir Rumah Sakit, kau gila—kau tahu. Kenapa tidak menghubungiku saja, dan ke Rumah Sakit terdekat di sana." ucapan Dégel mengandung emosi tertahan.

Bukan sebuah kepura-puraan jika Dégel tidak mau Kardia mati saat itu—karena tentunya akan terlalu cepat. Sedangkan Kardia yang jatuh dalam kondisi koma setelah terkena serangan jantung, cukup membuatnya hampir kehilangan kendali, ia cemas. Masih ada beberapa hal yang seharusnya Kardia saksikan, dan Dégel tidak mau kehilangan Kardia sebelum pada waktu dan di tempat yang tepat.

"Maaf," ucap Kardia lagi, hanya pada Dégel ia mampu mengucapkan kata-kata seperti ini. "Aku hanya berpikir untuk bertemu denganmu waktu itu."

"Kau bodoh," balas Dégel, lalu menunduk untuk mengecup bibir Kardia.

Kardia tidak membalas, ia lebih memfokuskan diri untuk mengingat apa yang tertinggal di belakang selama ia tidak sadarkan diri. "Sepuluh hari?" ucapnya, meminta pembenaran dari Dégel. "Apa yang terjadi di BP selama hampir dua minggu ini—hubungi Sisyphus, Dégel, aku ingin tahu perkembangan TNK."

"Kardia," Dégel berpindah untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidur kekasihnya, menjulurkan tangan untuk membelai sisi wajah Kardia. "Kau tidak boleh memikirkan perusahaan dulu, semua baik-baik saja, Milo bahkan beberapa kali ke sini melihat keadaanmu. Sekarang kau harus memaksimalkan istirahat, sampai Shion memperbolehkanmu pulang. Tolong, jangan buat aku cemas lebih dari ini,"

Mendengar ucapan terakhir dari Dégel, Kardia tidak ada pilihan lain. Bukankah sisa hidupnya telah ia dedikasikan untuk mencintai sang dokter? Selain itu ia memang harus memulihkan diri dahulu. Ia harus menahan diri sampai keluar dari rumah sakit, baru menhubungi orang-orang di dalam BP yang akan memberinya perkembangan terbaru.

.

Mobil yang dikemudiakan El Cid melambat saat memasuki Bishop Avenue, kawasan hunian paling elit di London. Gerbang depan sudah terbuka saat ia sampai di mansion kediaman Sisyphus yang didominasi warna putih tersebut. Membatalkan niat untuk masuk, ia memilih memarkir mobil di pinggir jalan, tepat di belakang Bugatti kuning yang sudah lebih dahulu berada di sana. Seperti sebelumnya, gerbang terbuka karena Regulus berada di luar, duduk di bawah pohon mengamati jalanan yang lengang—dengan satu dua mobil mewah yang sesekali melintas. Bocah itu seperti menunggu sesuatu, menunggu ayah atau pamannya datang.

"El Cid, apa kau menemukan Uncle Sisyphus? Dan Dad?"

Pertanyaan Regulus masih sama seperti kemarin. Ia belum menemukan jawaban yang tepat, ia sudah menyampaikan kalau Sisyphus tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Hanya saja itu tidak memuaskan Regulus. Tidak memuaskan dirinya sendiri juga sebenarnya.

"Rhade, kau bilang akan membantuku. Bantu aku mencari Dad dan Uncle,"

Pemuda tegap berambut pirang pemilik Bugatti tersebut ganti melihat El Cid saat Regulus melontarkan pertanyaan padanya. Penjelasan macam apa yang akan ia berikan pada Regulus? Ia sudah menemukan Ilias dan Sisyphus di antrian panjang menuju penghakiman di Underworld, kemudian apa? Ia—Rhadamanthys, seorang Hakim Neraka yang sedang menikmati waktu senggang di dunia, pulang ke mansionnya yang berada di London. Lalu tanpa sengaja justru bertemu reinkarnasi bocah yang tidak pernah bisa terhapus dari ingatan masa lalunya beratus tahun lalu. Lingkar kejam masih membayangi anak ini, kehilangan ayah—lagi. Tangannya yang dulu pernah mencabut nyawa ayah Regulus, sekarang akan ia gunakan untuk melindungi pemuda belia ini.

"Jika Uncle sudah meninggal," Regulus kembali berucap lirih, "Aku hanya ingin melihatnya untuk terkahir kali. Atau jika Dad juga… Ugh…"

Rhadamanthys mengusap rambut Regulus, sudah beberapa hari ia menyempatkan diri menemani sang bocah di pinggir jalan seperti ini. "Yang terpenting, Regulus. Percayalah pamanmu sudah bahagia di Ely—maksudku… Surga."

"Kau yakin mereka akan berada di surga?" tanya Regulus, ia baru bertemu Rhadamanthys beberapa hari, tapi pria yang jauh lebih tua darinya tersebut cepat menarik rasa percayanya, ia seperti terikat.

"Ya," jawab Rhadamanthys.

El Cid menghela napas lega, jika dulu—kenapa ia menggunakan kata bersifat lampau, padahal semua berlalu baru dalam hitungan minggu. Jika saat itu Sisyphus peduli pada Regulus, maka kali ini ia yang akan menjaga anak ini. "Aku sudah mendapat sekolah untukmu, Regulus. Sekolah International berasrama di London Utara. Kau mau mengambilnya?"

Jelas ada keraguan dalam diri Regulus. Tapi ia mengangguk.

"Kau bisa menghubungiku kapanpun, aku akan datang secepatnya saat kau membutuhkanku." kata Rhadamanthys. "Kau tidak sendirian, Regulus."

Mungkin El Cid pada akhirnya berterimakasih pada Rhadamanthys, tanpa kehadiran pemuda tersebut ia jelas kebingungan untuk memutuskan masa depan Regulus, ia pun tidak bisa mengabaikan bocah ini. Tidak jika itu hanya akan membuat penyesalan yang ditanggungnya seumur hidup akan bertambah berat. Ia tidak pernah hidup berdasar kata _andai_, mengandai tidak akan mengubah apapun. Tapi andai saat itu ia tidak menolak panggilan dari Sisyphus, mungkin ia bisa datang tepat waktu—dan Sisyphus tidak akan terbunuh. Seluruh kengerian dalam video juga tidak akan dilupakannya, ia biarkan hal itu menghantui sepanjang hidupnya.

Pelacakan posisi ponsel Sisyphus mengarah ke sebuah gudang kosong—ponsel penuh darah tersebut ditemukan tergeletak di lantai. Seluruh penelusuran, tim forensik terbaik yang Aspros kerahkan unutk melakukan investigasi bahkan tidak menemukan bukti apapun. Gudang itu bersih, menumpahkan bergalon _luminol_ sekalipun, tidak ada bukti darah tercecer. Tidak ada sidik jari dan DNA yang tertinggal di ponsel—kecuali milik Sisyphus sendiri, pun tidak pula di lokasi kejadian. Tidak dengan jejak sepatu, atau jejak roda kendaraan. Mobil Sisyphus yang kemudian ditemukan juga tidak memberi petunjuk apa-apa.

Semua ini terlalu bersih, tidak ada tuduhan yang bisa dilayangkan—tidak ada bukti untuk memberatkan pihak manapun—karena kepolisian hanya bekerja berdasar fakta nyata. Sedangkan yang tersisa adalah video-video yang sudah dipastikan keasliannya, bukan sekedar rekayasa. Video yang tidak bisa mengungkap siapa pembuatnya.

Seandainya saja kata frustasi cukup untuk menggambarkan apa yang El Cid rasakan, beban perasaan. Kondisi mental El Cid yang tidak stabil membuat Aspros akhirnya mengeluarkannya dari penyelidikan tentang Sisyphus dan Ilias yang kemudian juga dibawa kepermuakan. Tapi Aspros pun kembali terbentur pada jalan buntu.

"Cid," panggil Regulus. "Jangan sedih lagi. Kau dengar apa yang dikatakan Rhade, Uncle jelas tidak mau kita menyesali apapun."

Seberat apapun beban yang menggantung—beban dalam jiwanya, ia tetap harus melanjutkan hiudp. El Cid tersenyum, kemudian mengacak rambut Regulus.

_Selamat tinggal, Sisyphus._

.

.

Ikatan mitra antara BP dan TNK belum terputus. Milo akhirnya mengambil alih semua pekerjaan secara penuh setelah tumbangnya Kardia dan kematian Sisyphus. Beberapa perjanjian bisnis tengah dirancangnya, tinggal menunggu keputusan akhir. Jauh dari London, Shaka pun tengah mempelajari berkas yang diterima dari CEO BP itu. Ia tidak berada di TNK-BP Headquarter, namun duduk santai di sofa bersama saudaranya. Menikmati kehangatan perapian di dalam kediaman yang lebih besar untuk dikatakan sebuah manor di wilayah Moscow tersebut. Ada kesan tidak tertarik yang ditunjukkan Shaka, bahwa kontrak yang dibuat hanya seperti membuang-buang waktu.

"Tawarkan profit 50% untuk mereka,"

Sebuah usulan itu membuat Shaka mendongak, "Kau bercanda, Asmita? Dengan kekuatan kita sekarang, kenapa tidak sekalian saja mengambil alih BP London?"

Pembicaraan terhenti sejenak sebelum Asmita membalas, ia menoleh saat mendengar langkah kaki mendekat—hafal akan ketukan langkah kekasihnya, Defteros, seorang pria tinggi tegap dengan perawakan sama seperti Kepala Kepolisian London, sebuah masa lalu yang Defteros kubur dalam. Kulit tan eksotisnya lebih menjadi daya tarik, dengan abs terpahat sempurna, ditunjang ketampanan yang mampu membuat pengunjung kelab malam miliknya mabuk tanpa menenggak minuman apapun. Pria yang kemudian mengambil duduk tepat di samping Asmita, sebuah kecupan di bibir yang mereka bagi menegaskan status yang mengikat keduanya.

"Ada masalah di TNK, Shaka?" tanya Defteros.

Hanya gumam singkat yang Shaka perdengarkan sebagai jawaban.

"Mengambil alih TNK merupakah langkah awal, sesuatu yang tergesa seperti menguasai BP London dalam sekali gerakan, pada akhirnya bisa menjadi bumerang untukmu sendiri." kata Asmita, "Jangan karena CEO BP yang sekarang lebih lunak dari Kardia, lalu kau terpancing begitu saja."

Shaka menghempaskan punggung ke sandaran sofa, "Tidak ada kemungkinan untuk Kardia kembali bukan, sangat meresahakan jika dia sendiri yang datang. Lagipula, sekalipun dokumen tentang TNK dan Chernogorneft milik mereka sudah di tangan kita, jika Kardia punya salinannya—tetap akan menjadi ancaman."

"Alasan lain untukmu agar tidak terburu-buru mengenai BP London, Shaka, karena Dégel ada di sana. Bukankah itu peringatan tegas darinya untuk tidak menyentuh BP," ucap Defteros. "Orang itu—kau tentu tidak akan mau melintas di jalannya kecuali ingin celaka."

Apa yang Defteros ucapkan tentu ada benarnya. Mereka tidak mau membuat masalah dengan sosok yang seharusnya menjadi pimpinan Mafia Russia tersebut, Dégel yang setingkat dengan sang bos saat ini, atau bahkan lebih memiliki kekuasaan tinggi atas para mafia. Sayangnya, Dégel lebih senang berjalan sendirian, membuat lahannya sendiri, dan menyukai profesi sebagai dokter alih-alih mengenai bisnis dan mengurus pergerakan mafia. Namun dengan tangan dinginnya ia mendidik calon pemangku tahta kekuasaan Mafia Russia—Dégel tidak pergi dari badan mafia begitu saja, ia menyiapkan pengganti yang tentu akan sehebat dirinya.

"Suau saat nanti BP London akan menjadi milik Russia," kata Asmita, "Dégel sudah menyiapkan BP untuk Camus, Shaka. Tempat Camus belajar mengambil alih kekuasaan sebuah perusahaan. Kau dan Camus nanti yang akan menjalankan BP dan TNK-BP."

Pemuda 24 tahun itu akhirnya mengerti, bahkan terlihat senang. Memungut kembali berkasnya di meja, dan mulai membaca ulang sebelum membubuhkan tanda tangan. "Baiklah, 50%. Dan setujui apapun itu dengan Milo."

Asmita tersenyum, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu pemilik beberapa kelab malam kelas atas di Moscow tersebut. Kemenangan pada akhirnya akan berada di pihak mereka. Perang seperti ini di dunia bisnis tidak akan pernah berhenti, ia pun tidak bisa meramalkan apa yang akan BP lakukan selanjutnya—namun mereka sudah menyiapkan banyak _senjata_ di berbagai belahan dunia.

"Bagaimana nasib _bouncer_ di Jet Set, Defteros? Aku dengar dia tertusuk cukup parah," tanyanya, teringat masalah perkelahian di salah satu kelab malam milik kekasihnya beberapa hari lalu yang tampaknya agak serius.

"Mati," jawab Defteros santai, "Sayang sekali, padahal susah untuk mendapat pengganti yang berkualitas. Untuk sementara, aku akan mengambil satu _bouncer_ dari Soho Rooms dan Premier Lounge, memindah tugaskan ke Jet Set."

"Bukankah anak buah Dohko sudah membereskan pembuat onar di Jet Set?" kata Shaka, masih sambil menunduk membaca kertas-kertas yang dipegangnya.

"Benar," jawab Defteros. "Dan kemana Dohko? Belum pulang dari Jepang?"

"Mungkin minggu depan, Yakuza agak susah untuk dikendalikan." jelas Asmita.

Melepas tangannya yang tadi memeluk Asmita, Defteros beranjak untuk mengambil sebotol whiskey. Dan kembali duduk di sebelah kekasihnya setelah menuangkan cairan bening berkilau berwarna tembaga tersebut ke dalam tiga gelas.

"Untuk semua kesuksesan Mafia Russia di masa depan," ucap Defteros, _"Salute,"_

Kehangatan dari whiskey tidak lebih hangat dari ciuman yang kembali Defteros dan Asmita bagi, kecupan-kecupan dalam yang tetap terlihat romantis itu membuat Shaka memutar mata jengah. Tidak tertarik melihat, ia membereskan berkasnya, kemudian berjalan menaiki tangga—perubahan baru dalam perusahaan dimulai besok.

.

Kalah, sebuah kata yang tidak ada dalam kamus hidup Kardia. Sekalipun akhirnya mengakui, bahwa ia telah kalah dari jantungnya sendiri. Namun ia tidak akan menerima fakta kekalahan lain—terlebih jika sudah mengenai BP.

Ia mempunyai ambisi sangat tinggi untuk membawa BP menjadi perusahaan minyak terbesar di dunia. Ia mempunyai rencana-rencana jangka panjang, yang bisa dilaksanakan sekalipun dirinya tidak lagi berkuasa. Sayangnya satu persatu rencana tersebut mulai berguguran, ia sudah keluar dari Rumah Sakit dan kembali ke rumahnya di Fulham, duduk di ranjangnya bersandar pada tumpukan bantal—membaca laporan tebal yang disusun Manigoldo untuknya. Bahkan lengkap dengan potongan gambar tubuh Sisyphus yang tercabik.

Kalah. Kata itu bermain lagi di benak Kardia. Bagaimana mungkin akhirnya ia kalah, seharusnya ia yang paling beracun di dunia bisnis. Dan pertanyaan selanjutnya berubah menjadi _siapa_, siapa mafia yang berada di London—ataukah menyusup ke dalam perusahaan, menjadi salah satu pegawainya. Lalu bagaimana mungkin Sisyphus sampai terbunuh, Sisyphus yang terbaik di BP selain dirinya. Kini BP kehilangan dua pilar utama penyangganya, pilar-pilar pengganti bahkan terlalu rapuh—Milo justru masuk ke dalam sarang lawan, kata _mitra_ hanya tabir—salah satu pihak pasti lebih mendominasi. Milo tidak akan mampu mendominasi. Persetan dengan jantungnya, di detik terakhir hidupnya harus ia gunakan menyelesaikan semua masalah ini.

Menyambar ponsel di meja, ia akan menghubungi Manigoldo. Ia sendiri akan bertolak ke Russia, membawa beberapa orang kepercayaannya untuk mengakhiri kuasa mafia atas lahan milik BP.

"Cukup," ucap Dégel, merebut ponsel dari tangan Kardia. "Sudah cukup kau mengurusi perusahaan itu, Kardia."

"Kembalikan ponselku, jangan halangi aku, Dégel." balas Kardia. "Selama aku masih hidup, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan Mafia Russia bertindak seenaknya." emosi mulai naik, terlihat dari nada bicaranya. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan diri—tidak bisa lagi merasakan kedamaian sekalipun sedang bersama kekasihnya.

"Selama kau masih hidup, seharusnya kau bersamaku—akhir hidupmu adalah milikku, bukan untuk BP." ucap Dégel, menyentuh dada Kardia—terasa panas. "Kau tidak akan pernah sampai di Russia dengan jantung seperti ini,"

Kardia menyingkirkan tangan Dégel, amarah yang ditahannya—pikirannya tidak bisa berhenti memutar berbagai kemungkinan bahwa kenyataannya dirinya dan BP akan jatuh kedalam jajahan mafia. Ia tidak terima, tangannya terkepal erat, lebih dari sekedar beban pikiran menghujam seluruh tubuh.

"Aarhhh!" erangan yang dikeluarkan Kardia bukan karena kekesalan, namun karena puncak kesakitan—jantungnya seperti diremas dengan keras. Meronta sebelum hancur.

Dégel memejamkan matanya sejenak, mengamati Kardia dengan mata bahagia kemudian. "Sudah sampai batasnya, jantung itu tidak mampu lagi menahan kehidupanmu, Kardia. Berdetak sampai akhir kekuasaanmu, dominasimu atas BP dan minyak dunia yang telah digulingkan—memang bukan hal yang kuat ditanggung tubuh yang memiliki organ cacat. Dan tidak pula denganmu, Kekasihku."

"Dégel…" rintih Kardia, tubuhnya bersandar pada pelukan Dégel. "Kenapa kau… Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" lanjutnya, mengangkat wajah, membelai wajah Dégel dengan lembut.

"Memilikimu," ucap Dégel. "Memiliki sosok paling luar biasa yang pernah aku temui sepanjang hidupku. Aku melepas kuasaku atas Mafia Russia karena kau, Kardia. Karena aku ingin bersamamu, menggengam jantungmu."

"Dégel," ucap Kardia, sebuta itukah ia karena hanya mengetahui Dégel sebagai dokter. Tidak mengerti masa lalu kekasihnya sekalipun sudah lebih dari tujuh tahun bersama, tidak ada sedikit pentunjuk pun tentang mafia dalam hidup yang mereka bagi selama ini. "Apa lagi yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

"Tidak ada, selain kau membuatku begitu ingin tahu. Dan jatuh cinta pada tekatmu untuk bertahan hidup." jelas Dégel. "Aku tidak akan melepasmu sekalipun dalam hal kematian, Kardia. Kau paham itu,"

Napas Kardia semakin berat—mencoba menariknya perlahan dan menghembuskan perlahan juga, menahan jantungnya untuk tetap berdetak. Sekalipun kini suaranya terdengar jauh, "BP?"

"Bukan tujuan utamaku," Dégel masih meneruskan menjawab, membelai punggung Kardia dan rambut biru panjangnya. "Kau adalah pusat seluruh pergerakanku, Kardia. Pusat dari seluruh hal yang aku lakukan. Hal-hal lain hanya karena kebetulan sejalan—maka tidak ada salahnya aku lakukan sekalian. Seharusnya aku pun mengenalkamu pada anak didikku, Camus, hal-hal mengenai perusahaan ada di tangannya—dia yang akan meruntuhkan Milo nanti."

"Aku mungkin orang yang berbahaya, begitupun bagaimana aku jatuh cinta padamu…" ucap Kardia, matanya terpejam, hidungnya mengirup aroma mint yang menguar dari leher Dégel. "Mencintai pemuda yang lebih berbahaya. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membencimu sekarang, sekalipun kau menghancurkanku."

Cukup banyak, masalah bertumpuk tidak bisa lagi Kardia urai. Bertambah satu atau dua hal yang lebih besar tidak menjadi penting—karena Dégel—apapun itu tetap Dear Dégel-nya. Yang kemudian ia cium bibirnya.

Melepas ciumannya, Dégel memapah tubuh Kardia. "Kita pergi dari sini, ke rumah peristirahatanmu untuk selamanya."

Saat semua sudah sampai pada garis akhir. Apa berguna jika saat ini memikirkan nasib perusahaan. Semua kejayaan, kuasa yang pernah Kardia raih tidak akan mengikuti ke dalam alam kematian. Ia harus lepaskan semua itu, ia biarkan hal tersebut tertinggal di dunia nyata. Sekeras apapun ia berjuang, melawan penyakitnya sendiri—demi nama besar BP, demi namanya sendiri yang berpengaruh. Pada kenyatannya semua itu tidak bisa bertahan selamanya. Kehidupan manusia selalu berubah, terhenti, berganti dengan hal berbeda.

Dan sekalipun ia meragukan kapasitas Milo, juga Aiolos yang menggantikan Sisyphus—tetap tidak akan ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi di masa depan. Ia sekarang juga tidak bisa mengirimkan peringatan kepada Milo. Hanya tinggal berharap, bahwa Milo bisa berjuang memimpin BP. Milo bisa bertahan dari lawan dan saingan bisnis yang tentu memiliki dunia belakang kejam. Kalaupun BP pada akhirnya runtuh, apakah ia akan dituntut di Dunia Bawah sana? Tidak. Urusan keduniawian tidak lagi menjadi tanggungannya saat jantungnya berhenti. Kardia pun memejamkan matanya dengan tenang.

.

Gerbang menjulang terbuat dari besi tempa tanpa celah, dan dengan pagar berupa tembok beton yang tidak mengijinkan siapapun untuk mengintip apa bangunan yang terdapat di dalamanya. Dégel memasukkan serangkaian kode ke panel yang berada di sisi gerbang, setelah sebelumnya melepas rantai yang menjadi pengaman tambahan. Angka-angka yang dimasukkan Dégel membuat pintu di sana bergeser terbuka.

Ia masih berada di Fulham. Sebuah mansion besar yang dibelinya saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di London. Namun ia biarkan menjadi bangunan mati tak berpenghuni, ia berpindah membeli apartemen satu ke apartemen lain—tinggal bersama Kardia. Sampai membeli rumah baru, bersama Kardia juga. Sekarang ia kembali ke mansion ini, membawa Kardia bersamanya.

"Berantakan," gumam Dégel. "Maaf, Kardia, kalau pohon dan tumbuhan di sini tidak terawat." lanjutnya sambil memapah kekasihnya keluar dari mobil.

Dégel tidak mendengar jawaban. Agak sudah payah ia membuka pintu besar mansionnya, dan terus berjalan masuk. Mansion berbentuk huruf O dengan bagian tengah merupakan taman dan gazebo asri yang dikelilingi kolam—dulu ada beberapa ikan yang hidup di kolam tersebut, agaknya sekarang hanya tersisa tulang belulang yang mengapung di atas air keruh. Ke gazebo itulah Dégel membawa Kardia, mendudukkan kekasihnya di lantai, bersandar pada _railing_ di tepian.

"Bertahanlah sebentar, Kardia." cepat Dégel membuka kemeja Kardia, melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Mengeluarkan pisau-pisau bedahnya, memilih satu yang paling tepat. Dan tanpa menggunakan _glove_, dengan tangannya sendiri Dégel menyayat dada Kardia. Membuat irisan menyerong dari bahu kanan ditarik ke bawah bagian kiri, kemudian diulang lagi pada sisi bahu kiri ditarik serong ke kanan bawah. Ia harus membuka dada Kardia secepatnya—sebelum jantung di sana berhenti berdetak. Dan Dégel bersyukur karena jantung Kardia memang masih berdetak pelan. Jika diamati dengan mata telanjang, seperti tidak ada keanehan di sana—tetap berdenyut-denyut lembut. Tangan Dégel bergerak untuk membelai jantung tersebut. Sampai ia menggenggamnya, memotong seluruh arteri dan seluruh cabang-cabang yang menghubungkan jantung ke organ tubuh lain.

Menarik jantung tersebut lepas, dan semburan darah memercik membasahi wajah dan sebagian tubuh Dégel. Jantung tersebut masih sempat memberikan kejut dua kali di telapak tangannya, sebelum berhenti total. "_Kardia_. _Jatung_-ku. Jantung kehidupanku,"

Dégel duduk di sebelah Kardia—di sebelah tubuh mati kekasihnya, kemudian menariknya dalam rengkuhan. Perjalanannya sepanjang tujuh tahun, memiliki Kardia, memiliki cinta pertama, seluruh apa yang ada di diri Kardia memberinya kebahagiaan. Tidak terkecuali saat semuanya selesai—keindahan denyut jantung yang terakhir, di atas tangannya. Semua utuh menjadi miliknya.

"Terima kasih. Terima kasih sudah mencintaiku, terima kasih sudah membuatku memiliki sebuah rasa—yang hanya berpihak padamu. Aku mencintaimu," ucapnya, mengecup bibir Kardia yang kaku, dilanjutkan mencium jantung yang masih di genggamnya.

Meletakkan jantung tersebut dalam kotak kaca berisi cairan pengawet, dilanjutkan disimpan dalam box hitam. Dégel sekali lagi mencium Kardia, dari kening, hidung, dan berakhir di bibir. Kemudian ia menarik tanaman ivy yang merambat di tiang gazebo, melilitkan tumbuhan tersebut di tubuh Kardia. Ia melihat langit di atas—selama ini hujan membuat tempat ini begitu hijau, rumput-rumput tumbuh tinggi, dan berbagai bunga mekar jika musimnya tiba. Namun Dégel memilih menutupnya, atap kaca tebal bergerak otomatis, menjadikan taman kecil di tengah mansion besar itu terlindung. Tumbuhan di dalam akan tetap hidup dengan aliran air yang Dégel yakin bertahan dalam beberapa tahun.

Surga untuk kekasihnya. Tempat peristirahatan terakhir untuk Kardia.

"Selamat tidur, Kardia."

-o-o0o-o-

**FIN**

-o-o0o-o-

"Dégel," Camus mendongak untuk melihat mentornya yang mengamati pemandangan sungai Thames dari balik kaca sebuah kapsul London Eye yang berjalan lambat ke arah atas. Ia sendiri dari tadi duduk dan sibuk dengan ponsel sekali pakai yang baru dibelinya. "Dia ingin bicara padamu," lanjutnya, sambil menyodorkan ponsel tersebut.

"Ya?" ucap Dégel, menyapa sosok di seberang. Dapat dibayangkan sosok itu berdiri angkuh di istananya di Siberia—_**Sang bos besar Mafia Russia**_. Usia yang hampir menuju kepala lima bahkan tidak mengurangi daya tarik yang terpancar, rambut pendek berwarna gelap dengan style yang sebagian diatur ke depan menutup sebelah wajahnya—menutup sebelah mata yang menyorot tajam. Dan _coat_ putih panjang, juga _scarf_ hitam yang dipakainya dengan tanda seperti salib di bagian depan leher. Entah kenapa bayangan itu begitu melekat dalam otak Dégel—bagaimana mungkin ia melupakan sosok mentornya sendiri.

"_Kau benar-benar tidak mau kembali? Orang yang kau puja sebagai kekasih hati itu sudah mati, bukan?"_

"Lalu?" tanya Dégel. "Bukan berarti dia mati di hatiku. Aku tidak akan kembali,"

"_Sejak dulu aku memang tidak bisa menghentikanmu. Dan campur tangamu mengenai urusan bisnis yang dipegang Asmita dan Shaka, sekalipun aku tahu itu hanya kebetulan dalam kesenanganmu—mereka berterima kasih padamu."_

Dégel memejamkan matanya, menghela napas pelan. "Itu tidak penting,"

"_Kapan Camus akan siap?"_

"Kurang dari lima tahun, dia akan mampu menggulingkan BP—sekaligus dengan Sage dan Hakurei. CEO yang sekarang, bukan ancaman berarti." jelasnya, ia memang mengajari Camus—dan Camus pasti menemukan caranya sendiri untuk meruntukan Milo.

"_Dégel, kapanpun kau mau kembali, gerbang terbuka lebar."_

"Mungkin—jika aku berubah pikiran. Sampai jumpa sampai saat itu, _**Krest**_."

Panggilan berakhir. Dégel mengembalikan ponsel itu pada Camus—untuk dihancurkan setelah nanti mereka turun dari bianglala raksasa ini. Dégel belum akan meninggalkan London, selain masih untuk menyiapkan Camus. Ada beberapa hal di sini yang menurutnya tetap menarik, misalanya—Albafica, ia harus menjadi dokter yang baik untuk penderita AIDS tersebut. Lalu ia pun harus berperan sebagai seorang pria yang terluka karena kehilangan kekasih—seperti terbangun di pagi hari, lalu kekasihnya tersebut menghilang.

Permainan masih akan panjang. Dunia masih terlalu luas. Sebelum pulang ke Russia, ia masih ingin berkeliling dunia. Menikmati _kesenangan_ dimanapun ia mendarat nantinya.

* * *

DONE!

Berhasil menyelesaikan fic ini tepat waktu, update setiap minggu dan tidak boleh lewat dari bulan Februari. Saya terpikir juga untuk membuat Spin Off dari fic ini, seperti kisah Rhadamanthys dan Regulus, Defteros dan Asmita. Oh… Atau kisah MiloCamus? Mungkin suatu saat nanti, kalau ide dan plot sudah tersusun. XDD

Ucapan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya untuk siapapun yang sudah membaca dan mengikuti fic ini sampai akhir. :'D


End file.
